Kryptonian Empire
by darkstream0
Summary: I woke up to a new world. A world that was a ticking time bomb. That is fine . I can handle that. Then somehow I am in another universe. God I hope I can survive. Luckily I am a Kryptonian.
1. My grand escape

I slowly opened my eyes from sleep but as I looked around it was a totally different room than I slept last night. Suddenly I had an immense headache. My mind was bombarded with a different set of memories. I sat there for some time completely lost.

I jumped up from the bed and rushed towards a window and looked outside.

I saw warships flying, huge warships that are easily floating up in the sky vertically with no boosters or rockets. Totally different from my home planet Earth.

That's when I realized what happened to me. Oh god, I am on a different planet that was very advanced in technology. It was like I was in a fairy tale except there were no fairies around.

I ran towards a mirror and looked at the reflection and I saw a very young and different face stare back at me. As my gaze travelled to my chest I saw a red "**S" **printed on a blue suit. I slowly traced the "S" unable to believe this was real.

I am on a different planet. But a planet from fictional world of DC universe named "Krypton". The home of Superman and I am Vor-El, the genetically engineered son of Jor-El and Laura-El.

I am the freaking elder brother of Superman. I took a deep breath and slowly considered my options.

I had the body of a twelve year old Kryptonian and a goldmine of knowledge from this body. I don't know how I came here or why? Frankly, it will be a waste of time to think about that.

So I began to think about my present problems. This planet is going to blow up and I don't want to die again. I want to live my life, especially as a Kryptonian. If I can reach earth then I will be so powerful.

From a young age, I admired the strength of Superman but I was always disappointed that he wasted so much of his strength because of ridiculous morals. This is my chance to seize power and I will not allow anything or anyone to stop me.

So I set some objectives.

1\. Safely integrate into Kryptonian society.

2\. Learn everything that they have to offer.

3\. Somehow I have to survive and reach Earth.

Simple in design but difficult to implement.

Just then a drone entered my room.

"Master Vor, breakfast is ready. Your parents are expecting you downstairs." It said with feminine voice

"I will be just there Kira" I said reflexively

The drone left my room.

I calmed my mind and walked towards the dining hall. I sat near Laura and opposite to Jor-El. He looked up as I sat down.

"You are late. You always were sharp in keeping your time tables. Anything bothering you my son?" Jor-El asked curiously

"I was just thinking. Last night I had a thought that was difficult for me to process. I thought a good night's sleep will change that but it never left my mind even in the morning." I improvised and decided to get on the good side of this bodie's father

"What is it, son? Maybe we can be of help." Laura suggested softly as she put her hand over mine squeezed reassuringly

"I want to have military training, I want to learn art, I want to learn science. I want to learn anything I like. I want to have a choice to freely choose to be who I am. I do not want to be a slave to Krypton." I said resolutely

Jor-El looked fascinated and looked at me in awe.

"You are telling us you do not recognize the role that was set for you by the council of Krypton. That you are disobeying the very commands woven into your DNA." Jor-El asked eagerly

"Yes, I do not know why but my ties to the genetic commands seems to be eroding. I have been struggling with these thoughts. What am I to do father?" I asked acting looking helplessly with every ounce of skill I had

"Listen, son, your mother and I believe that Krypton is dying. Our civilization is on the brink of collapse. Artificial population control has had an adverse effect on our people. Now looking at you I see hope, that not all is lost. I will help you, my son. I will help you accomplish wonders." Jor-El said excitedly with a spark in his eyes

That day Jor and Laura took me to their lab and analyzed my DNA for further study. They promised to train me and teach all that I desired and that is how I became an apprentice to Jor-El.

The next three years I undergo a heavy training regiment. There was not a moment I wasted. I studied various Science and technology during early mornings and then undergo heavy physical training with the rest of my time.

With the inevitable destruction of Krypton looming, we began to build two space ships.

I put the idea of having a natural-born child into Jor-El and Laura. I persuaded that I could help him find a path that will be different and brings a new Krypton.

So we build one spacecraft for the future child of Jor-El and Laura while another was built for me to take as much technology and scientific knowledge needed with myself as the passenger.

When I was fifteen years old the good news was received. Laura was pregnant and we were all happy and redoubled our efforts to finish what we started.

To have an advantage in case my plan has a hitch I decided to do a little experiment. I managed to get to an isolated part on the planet high in the mountains. I came here under the pretext of studying the tectonic movements of this area.

Once I made sure I was alone I sat down and said a silent prayer to whoever decided to chuck me into this world and hoped against hope that this would work.

I envisioned what I wanted and called the higher powers of this universe. I heard a clap of thunder and I immediately shouted to the sky " 3 X 2 (9 Y Z) 4 A " the equation that summoned the speed force and luckily it obeyed and a huge bolt of lightning enveloped me.

Everything slowed down for me. Kryptonian body has immense capability to store an infinite amount of energy. The speed force augmented me in ways I can't imagine. The energy from speed force was absorbed at a huge rate. Eventually, it stopped and golden lightning began to flow around me. The speed force strengthened my body to resist the breakneck speed I am now able to travel.

Slowly I began to exert my will on the speed force to consciously take control. For a week I camped in the mountains and used this time to completely master the speed force.

The speed force not only gave me the strength to run at high speeds, it also augmented my mind as well. My thought process has become so much faster. I could find answers to problems instantly. This helped me to study more at a faster rate. High-speed regeneration and the ability to absorb any kinetic energy was also part of my new powers.

After returning back to the house of El, I joined the reconstruction of the ships. While Jor-El and Laura concentrated on the finishing touches to the phantom drive, I began to design an Artificial Intelligence named "STAR" into the ship's mainframe. It will be a huge help in many ways once I escape Krypton. I designed its behaviour based on Jarvis from Iron Man. A portable transporter was also installed in the ship with a phantom drive.

Laura was heavy with child and we maintained the smokescreen of confidential research being carried out in the lab. So we hoodwinked the military of Krypton. Laura was expecting within two weeks so we prepared as best as we could.

After one week passed she gave birth to Kal-El. As soon as Laura recovered we immediately began the process for launch. Jor-El left to reason with the council one last time to save or preserve something from the planet.

Soon we heard the battles going on outside. As I looked outside I saw so many ships fighting each other. General Zod has begun his coup.

After some time Jor-El returned with the codex.

As I saw he was about to assimilate the codex into Kal-El I intervened.

"We don't have much time father. We have to take the launch now as General Zod is almost here. I will assimilate the codex into Kal on Earth." I said to Jor-El

"You are right. Here, take the codex and merge it with your brother. Take the ship and go. I will send your brother afterwards. Now, remember you are a son of the house of El.." Jor-El said as he hugged me

I said goodbye to both Jor-El and Laura and climbed abroad my ship which I named the Ark. I sat on the command chair. Immediately a holographic display appeared showing the various state of different systems.

"Welcome back sir." STAR said

"STAR activate 'chased protocol' and be ready to activate the phantom drive." I commanded

"Yes, sir. Shall I activate defence mechanisms as well." STAR asked

"You may. Now let's go to Earth" I said

The Ark began the propulsion and we flew easily to the sky. The surrounding vessels tried to intercept us but a missile was launched from my ship and split into so many mini-missiles. They blew up between the enemy ships. The blast produced a strong electromagnetic pulse that temporarily disabled their systems.

That was all the time I needed as my ship activated the phantom drive and safely escaped Kryptonian space. I let out a breath I was holding and relaxed into the command chair.

"STAR, alert me when we are near Earth." I said

"Yes sir." STAR answered

I slowly relaxed into the chair and let sleep claim me.


	2. A small malfunction

Alarms were blaring in the ship as Vor woke up.

"Sir we are approaching Earth. We are travelling along the Solar system." STAR informed him

"Employ cloaking technology. If there are any satellites on Earth hack them and monitor them. Park the ship on the continent of Antarctica. Scan the continent for a Kryptonian scout ship as well." Vor said to STAR

"Sir we are entering Earth's atmosphere. Scanning is complete. Kryptonian scout ship located." STAR said

Vor saw a yellow dot on the holographic projected map showing the scout ship.

"STAR I will be going to take command of the scout ship as well as to test the improvements upon my person after absorbing the yellow sun radiations. So keep your scanners on for any hyperspace entry into the solar system and immediately notify me." Vor said to STAR

"As you wish sir." STAR said

Vor stepped out of the Ark with a breather. He walked some distance away from the ship and took off the breather. Immediately he was assaulted by so many sounds. He could see through all objects. His body strengthened beyond his imagination. The speed force helped him to control the sudden changes. The speed force itself began to undergo a change. The golden lightning began to arc around him and finally, the energy condensed and blasted into the sky parting the clouds.

He was finally able to control his powers. He concentrated and began to slowly rise into the air. As he got the hang of it he willed himself and blasted off into space with a yell of 'Woohoo' breaking the sound barrier.

He flew straight out of Earths atmosphere and floated in space. He basked in the radiation from the Sun. He floated there aimlessly enjoying the beauty of Earth. Immediately his comms activated.

"Sir there is hyperspace entry in the system." STAR said

"I copy you STAR, monitor the spaceship and track its trajectory. I will be going to inspect the scout ship." Vor said through the comms

"As you wish sir." STAR said

He spun around and entered the Earths atmosphere. The friction was huge but he was able to fly into Earth with no discomfort.

Once he reached the ice-covered place where the scout ship lay hidden, he produced lasers from his eyes and began to cut into the ice.

Once a path was cut Vor descended down through the hole and reached a door of the ship. He took out his personal command key and inserted it into a port. The door swung open and he took the key and entered the ship. As he walked further into the ship he saw a panel. He inserted the command key into it.

"Systems rebooting. Power at 86 per cent. Sir, the scout ship is under your command" STAR said as he took control of the ship

"There may be a distress beacon in this ship. Disable it immediately." Vor commanded

"Distress beacon disabled sir." STAR reported

"Check the flight capabilities of the ship." Vor ordered

"Flight systems are operational sir." STAR said

"Then take the ship away from the Ice and park it near our ship" Vor said

"Yes sir" STAR responded

The scout ship began to rise and dislodged from the ice surrounding it and flew towards his ship. Once he landed the ship he entered the Ark and checked the progress of Kal-El.

"Sir, the ship is entering our atmosphere. The projected landing will be in continental U.S." STAR said

"I will personally go and check the crash site. Keep monitoring" Vor said to STAR

"Will do sir " STAR said

He flew from my ship to the crash site. He reached there within minutes but kept a good distance away from the craft. He observed as the Kent family inspected the crashed craft and took Kal with them to their home.

After observing the family for some time he decided to show himself to them. So he flew to their home and knocked on their front door and waited. Jonathan Kent opened the door for me.

"Who are you" the elder Kent asked looking at my clothes funny

"I am Vor-El. You have my brother Kal-El with you, a child you took from the crashed spacecraft." Vor said straight forwards

"Come in. Martha, we have a guest." he said with a troubled look as he led me to a couch

Martha came back with Kal in her hands. She stopped as she saw him. Vor stood from the couch and walked towards her and he softly touched upon Kal's head.

"Who are you, people? Why did you send him in a ship alone? Where are you from?" Jonathan asked

"As I said I am Vor-El. I come from a planet called Krypton. Our planet is destroyed, our parents send us here before its destruction. We are one of the few survivors left. I request that you take my brother in your family." Vor said to them

"But don't you want your brother to be with you" Martha asked

"Indeed I do. But it is not safe. Before we left, our world fell into a civil war. Our father fought against the rebelling General Zod and his followers. They were sent to prison. But with the destruction of our planet, they will be set free and they will seek us out. I must immediately take action against them before they find us here or your people will pay the price for their revenge upon us. My brother is too important and he will be at risk if he comes with me. So can your family take care of him." Vor asked them

"We will look after his son" Jonathan kent said

"Then this datapad will help him as he grows. It will inform him of his heritage and why he is different from humans" Vor said as I gave him a pad I personally created

"What about that crashed ship on our farm" Jonathan asked

"I will take it from here and hide it somewhere." Vor said

"Well, there is a farmhouse here. You can keep it hidden there." Jonathan said

Voe said goodbye to the Kent family and then placed the spacecraft in their farmhouse and left to his ship.

Vor climbed abroad the scout ship and sat on the command chair.

"STAR, we will be going to Krypton. We have to take care of General Zod before he becomes a problem. Take control of the Ark and follow the scout ship." Vor said

He flew the scout ship out of Earth's atmosphere and the Ark followed behind him. Once we were at an acceptable distance away from Earth's atmosphere.

"Initiate the phantom drive and enter hyperspace." He commanded

"Entering hyperspace sir." STAR said

As the bending of space began alarms started to sound in the ship.

"What happened STAR" He asked

"Sir, the phantom drive of the scout ship is misbehaving. We will not be exiting near Krypton at this rate." STAR said

"Then no matter we will exit wherever it is and then use the Ark's phantom drive to Krypton. Proceed with the launch." He said

"Yes sir" STAR said

We entered the hyperspace, with some turbulence we exited from hyperspace.

"Where are we STAR" Vor asked

"Sir, this location is not in our database." STAR said

"Scan for the nearest habitable planet meanwhile get the Ark ready to open hyperspace near Krypton." I commanded

"Sir, preliminary scan completed. There is a habitable planet nearby but there is no communication from there. I was able to find a strange device sir. But we have no knowledge about it in our database." STAR said

"Move the ship towards the planet. I will inspect this device myself. Maybe it will be useful down the line." Vor said

As the scout ship neared the planet he saw what it looked like. It was a near-replica of Earth, with its own continents and blue oceans could be seen. The Ark and the scout ship entered the atmosphere as we descended down to the planets surface. He parked both ships upon a mountain.

"Sir, the device is surrounded by the forest behind the hill you see" STAR said

"I will go there and investigate. Send a drone as well " Vor said

"Yes sir" STAR said

As he flew towards the forest he looked around with his X-ray vision. There were only some animals inhabiting anywhere he looked. As Vor reached the forest he looked towards the device with his X-ray vision and it took his breath away. Because he has only seen this thing in a TV show on Earth. In front of his eyes lay a Stargate.

Vor floated towards it and sent the drone to communicate with its interface.

The drone connected with the gate and began downloading data. Vor observed the gate meanwhile. It was 6.7 m high and in a circular shape. Just then the drone disconnected from the dialling computer.

"What did you find STAR" Vor asked

"Sir the language is not recognizable, but I found so many planets with this gate present spread out across the universe. The galaxy we inhabit is the Milky Way galaxy but the planets and their present conditions do not match the database that I have in my databanks. I do not understand master El. It is as if the whole universe changed." STAR said confused

"If what I think is right then we have accidentally travelled to another Universe altogether STAR." Vor said to the AI

"But how is that possible sir. " STAR asked confused

"The malfunction of Phantom drive must have deposited us here STAR. Show me the information about the nearby planets." Vor asked

"Yes sir," STAR said as he opened a hatch on the drone and an image formed showing planets named in Alteran language.

As Vor observed the star system this planet is inhabiting he saw that there was one more planet which is habitable nearby. As he looked closer and began to remember the details from the old tv show he realised he was standing on the Tollen homeworld which got destroyed because they overexploited their resources of the planet. But in this timeline, the Tollens have not yet come to this planet and he had no safe way to return to his home universe. Looks like some things will not change and his brother will have to face Zod after all.

So he made a decision. Vor decided to recreate Krypton here, on this planet. He did not know how far into the timeline he was but he will have to build Krypton fast and make it strong as fast as possible. Fortunately, he has the codex and a genesis chamber. But his ships do not have infinite power. So he will have to find an alternate source of energy. Again Vor knew a planet nearby that has a huge amount of Trinium and Naquadah deposits. It will take a while but a generator design can be created with Naquadah as fuel as well as Trinium.

Vor locked the gate and set a drone to monitor any activity by the gate. He flew to his ship as slowly an idea began to bloom in his mind.


	3. The early days

After entering the Ark Vor immediately took the codex. It contained all the genetic information of Krypton's heirs yet to be born. He placed the codex in a special chamber and then began reprogramming the codex.

He cannot have children born with an innate loyalty to the Kryptonian council. So he changed that part and enforced loyalty to himself. Vor set himself as the progenitor of Kryptonian race in the code and then began to design the data package to be installed into their minds.

He needed soldiers, civilians, businessmen, doctors, engineers, scientists and so many kinds of people. Unfortunately, the genesis chamber only had the ability to house a hundred children in it at a time.

So he programmed the chamber to create 40 military warriors consisting of 20 female and 20 male, 35 female engineers and 25 male engineers. The growth process will take half a month.

So in that time, he had to scout the planet and mine the necessary materials needed for the works to be done here.

So first he sent the available drones for a mining operation. That was easy, with his X-ray vision and laser it was very easy to access the necessary resources.

As the available drones mined he began to create more drones for various functions like mining, computing, forging, building, civilian applications etc. STAR was a huge help in this stage. STAR was also monitoring the progress of children. Much of the automation was already present in the Ark so drone manufacturing was done fast as the availability of raw materials increased.

The next problem he tackled was the energy problem. There were several Naquadah deposits on the planet as well as in the star system. For the ease of doing the mining, he began the mining of Naquadah in the newly named Krypton. It took him a week to perfect a Naquadah powered generator with high energy yield.

After the initial design of the generator was perfected he set some droids to begin constructing a building to house a new large genesis chamber.

For weeks he laboured non stop to design more automation and put it in the newly created factory for drone creation.

After three weeks passed the first batch of children were born in the genesis chamber. They were immediately put under the care of medical droids for the next few years. Already a complex has been set up for the housing of children.

Within one year he was able to complete the new genesis chamber. It can now produce 5000 children within a month.

Vor mined Trinium from the future Tollana. But he renamed the planet as Xander. Already an outpost was being built there around the Stargate and several mining operations were being carried out.

Vor was also able to colonise the planet Sarita. There were no native intelligent population there so he was easily able to take control. He put the stargate under constant monitoring. Without his express permission the stargates of planets Krypton, Xander and Sarita will not activate. He assigned several military-grade droids on the three planets to defend the stargate facility and several automated factories were constructed on these planets for the required droids. A copy of STAR was already installed in all these bases so as to monitor the progress and control the droids.

He returned to Krypton after four years. Already a large number of Kryptonian children were being born. But it will take several years for them to grow up. They also had to be given military training to control their powers still. So he took the first batch and trained them himself. This caused us to bond.

Vor rewrote the history of Krypton. He spun a thrilling tale about his birth when he was teaching the children.

"Now that you have an idea about the powers that are in your body I will explain how you got them or more correctly how I was born and you all came into existence." Vor said as my students listened with rapt attention

"I was not normally conceived. I took my birth from the sun that shines brightly in the sky. I was born on that star. I do not know how or why but I was born on that star we call Rao. Rao gave me many gifts. The radiation of the star strengthened me, its extreme temperatures energized and moulded me. It gave me the ability of flight and to breathe in space. No other race has such powers like us. But after my birth I was alone. There was only loneliness as my companion. That is why I decided to create you. Just as Rao created me to alleviate his loneliness I created you to overcome mine. Krypton is the gift Rao gave to me and it will be where our people stand. Krypton, Xandar and Sarita will be the home of our people and it will be your duty to defend it. You will learn all that I have to offer and use it to build the Kryptonian Empire." Vor said passionately

He had already cleared the history of previous Krypton from the archives of the Ark as well as the scout ship. This new doctrine will enforce their loyalty to me. It is very difficult to manage a race of superpowered people like Kryptonians. So Vor needed something that set him apart. He already had the speed force but he wanted something more.

So Vor decided to do a little experiment. Vor took the Ark and flew as close to the sun Rao and parked it there. He flew off from the ship towards the sun. For some time he felt stronger as he travelled deeper but after some time his body began to get burned. So he channelled speed force and immediately absorbed the excess energy. He stopped from moving further towards the sun and stood there basking in its energy.

Vor returned to the Ark and took a blood sample for testing. The results were beyond promising. The ability to store energy in my body seems to have increased 100 times more than before.

From then on every week he would go further and further deep into the sun's core.

Fifty years passed. It took him a lot of effort to manage the empire. But as the population steadily began to increase many of my responsibilities has been delegated to others.

The military of Krypton was the first to be created by Vor. He became the supreme commander of the military force of Krypton. It was subdivided into mainly three forces.

The first force to be created was the armed forces obviously. At the time it was formed we only had the armed forces as a defence for our planet. They were equipped with the same weapons from the DC universe.

After completing buildings of shipyards and automobiles necessary the Naval force was created. They were forces assigned to the seas of Krypton. Their primary objective is to defend the planet from any invasions but they have also been tasked to map the seas of the three planets under our control.

The next force he created was the Kryptonian Air Force. That took some time to build. Already much of the designs of battleships were already in the Ark's archives. So as soon as there was enough trained officers and necessary construction yards space flight was easily achieved.

Another thing Vor did was to discourage manual farming. He used a huge force of drones to do farming and this was under full governmental control. So food was free for the population of Krypton.

He stopped the cloning process after 500,000 population mark was achieved. The rest of the population growth will be done via natural birth.

With the population growing steadily Vor began to create a basic form of government. Obviously, a fully democratic government will fail spectacularly. The planet will be torn apart by politics and the hypocrisy that follows. So he designed a very different form of government. There will be no political parties in Krypton rather the people can elect the representatives for a parliament but the elected candidates would need to have certain qualifications.

So first as a government, he formed a Kryptonian civil service department. This organisation is responsible for the day to day governance of the empire only in civilian matters. From there as a base different cities began to spring up but care has always been made to not affect the natural habitat. There was not a single animal that could threaten us so hardly the animals were harmed.

Any way a representative must be a resident of a city and he or she must have passed Kryptonian civil service test and should have field experience of at least 10 years.

Half the parliament was filled with ex-civil service people while the other half was filled with engineers, doctors, economists, artists, poets, writers, historians, scientists, military strategists, court judges etc. This half of Parlament was directly appointed by Vor.

His position in Krypton was that of the Emperor. As he was the progenitor of Kryptonian race he was seen as a god. But he actively suppressed any form of religion to form in the planet. He enforced this idea that when the Star Rao will go out of light my life will be over. Instead, he encouraged Science as a religion.

Vor's regular trips to the star had an unforeseen but a welcome effect on his body. It stopped ageing altogether. Extensive study was conducted on his DNA and he confirmed that a perfect state has been achieved by his body as it creates the energy required by itself now. Which means he does not have to eat or drink anything to survive.

With the home, front stabilized he began the fortification and complete colonisation of Xandar and Sarita. For this, vast fleets were needed. Even though he kept many old designs for space ships, he began to create ships likely seen in Star Wars. The construction yards were always busy producing our vast armada.

Much of the ships we made in Xander were the dreadnoughts, Battlecruisers and super star destroyers.

In Sarita, Quinjet production hangers were most common. There was also the Ravenger class ships but they were also constructed in Krypton as well.

We stationed much of the fleets in those two planets and the twin moons of Krypton. We also stopped further mining operations in Krypton. Instead, we began to mine for resources in other planets, asteroid fields and moons but never going out of our star system. Vor decided that more technological and military strength was needed before they made outside contact.

A new calendar system came into effect. The date when Vor landed on Krypton has been the date set for the beginning of the year. Now 57 VL (Vor's Landing) has passed, already we have achieved wonders.


	4. A declaration

For 1000 years, Kryptonian civilization flourished without much problems. We have unlocked the secrets of planetary engineering. Already the several barren planets were being converted to life-supporting nourishable environments. This process took many years to complete but we had successfully converted one planet using this technology. But the relative peace we enjoyed was coming to an end.

I was inspecting the new Battlecruisers created in Xander when an urgent call came from Krypton.

"Sir, there is a secured line from the Stargate Imperial Command requesting your presence." A soldier reported to me

"Have they said what the emergency is a soldier?" I asked

"No my emperor. They said it was classified under secret act 1 of SIC" the soldier reported

"Then I shall immediately depart. The inspection can continue at a later date." I said to the chief of the facility

Along with my imperial guards, I left for Krypton as fast as we were able to. Once we reached Krypton we immediately landed the ship on SIC hanger. I immediately sought out the SIC chief Azor-lo.

"Talk to me Azor-Lo." I said

"My emperor, we detected a foreign species trying to access our gate but our defence system prohibited their access. They contacted us once more and this time they sent us a language data packet. Our systems have already learned the language. A message has been sent by them afterwards for requesting communication with us." Azor-Lo explained

Just then the stargate flashed blue. We allowed the portal to be opened after some scanning.

One look at their forms and I realised they were Omeyocan race. They were giants but normal humans were not able to see them but Kryptonians with their enhanced visions could see them easily. We initiated the language converter and spoke to them.

"Greetings, this is the first time we are having a visitor on our planet/from another species. On behalf of Krypton, we welcome you to our home." I said to them

"Greetings to you as well. We did not know this planet was inhabited. Forgive us if we have caused you any inconvenience. My name is Quzalcoatl. I had originally dialled the gate to send some refugees from the home planet of Tauri as they are being enslaved by a race called Goauld." Quzalcoatl said

"We are sorry to hear that but our planet cannot be used to house the Tauri. Our society is fundamentally different and in the future, it will prove more problematic" I said to him

"But you look like a Tauri. Surely there is not that great a difference."Quzalcoatl said

" We are not Tauri my friend. We are Kryptonians." I said as all of us floated in the air and golden lightning arced around my body

"Then I am sorry for our assumptions. But the Tauri will still be helpless and enslaved. Our planet is not habitable for the Tauri. Can't you do anything to help them" Quzalcoatl asked

"Well, there is one planet in our system that is a colony of Krypton capable of supporting life. We are willing to share this planet with the Tauri you bring so long as they follow our rules and honour our laws. But for this to happen we need a formal alliance with your race as well as all the information you have about this Goauld race." I said

"That is acceptable. We will host the talks of alliance in our home. I will leave you with the gate address."Quzalcoatl said

Then the giants returned to their home through the gate while I gave the mission of negotiating an alliance to the SIC.

One other thing was confirmed with this encounter. I am far back in the timeline. This changed things drastically. The Goauld and Asgard wars are about to happen and I was sensing an opportunity there.

The SIC team returned from the Omeyocan homeworld. The treaty agreed to share their technology with us so long as we declare them allies and never join the side of Goauld in any conflict in any manner. There were other treaty obligations of sharing our cloaking technology with them in return for their weapons. Cooperation in farming, mining, economy and research fields were also agreed. They also agreed to share their star maps with us. All in all a profitable relationship.

After the treaty was signed we established trade through the stargate. The Tauri Mayans came through the Stargate and were quickly transported to the newly named planet Tollana. The planet was not that much rich in resources but several mines were operated there for the Empire.

The Tollan people worshipped me as a god and other Kryptonians as the army of heaven. They believed that I was the Sun god. We did not discourage their beliefs and we began to apply our rules into Tollana and began the integration of the Tollans into the Empire.

We began constructing schools, hospitals, military and naval bases. Construction of houses and other essentials were being done. In time we would have a huge workforce. It will take a long time to uplift the Tollan race. An army of droids has already been sent to help the Tollan population.

But as Tollans flourished under Kryptonian rule the Omeyocan race was having a fight for their survival. Several Goaulds had banded together and started a total war upon the Omeyocan race to wipe them out.

For the first thirty years, the Omeyocan race was able to match the Goauld in strength but after that their resources began to run low while the Goauld had so many slave armies to throw themselves against them. Generations of Omeyocan race were lost fighting the war. With no other option and facing certain extinction, they sought Kryptons help.

**_Imperial Council of Krypton_**

"I have studied the situation that the Omeyocan race is in and they have asked our aid against the Gouald. But before I make a decision I will have this council's opinion." I said to the council

"Honourable Emperor, esteemed colleagues, the Omeyocan race is the only ally we have. If we let them be destroyed by a warmongering, slaver race like the Goauld then other races will not enter into alliances with us in the future. We have the necessary forces in our disposal. We must use our forces and destroy the Goauld's attacking our allies" Von-Sor, the governer of Xandar said

"I agree with the governor that we should help our allies. But my emperor, we have no military alliance with the Omeyocans. I don't see why we must fight their battles when they have not even engaged a military alliance with us. I have to ask this council, would they have intervened on our behalf if we were the one being under attack. I think we can help them by loaning them our weapons and ships." Tur-Mal, the governer of Sarita countered

"The Omeyocans were thrust upon this unjust war because of their honourable nature. They defended the Tauri from the hegemony of Goauld. The Tauri were not their allies, they could have left them to the Goauld. But they showed compassion and saved as many as they could. The Omeyocans showed courage and dignity even if they faced total annihilation without expecting anything in return. Such people will be a good ally in the future, my Emperor. It would be a shame to not help them in this situation." Azor-Lo, the commander of SIC said

"I am of the opinion to help the Omeyocans in this battle. Goauld race is a threat to us. Sooner or later we will come into conflict with them. We have detailed reports about the Goauld empire. If they grow too strong, we will be threatened. We must strike now and weaken them." Val- Jor, the governer of Krypton said

"The military is ready to respond to any threats. From the intelligence we have the Goauld are a threat. We must eliminate them and help the Omeyocan people." Ver-Wal, the Supreme commander of Kryptonian forces said

"We have the resources to fight a war and win my Emperor. The Omeyocans are our trade partners as well. Without them, our external trade will be stopped. We must take decisive action" Ged-kor, chief of Imperial Revenue Department said

"I have heard all your opinions and I thank you for that. I will announce my decision tomorrow through the Holo-net. This council is dismissed." I said

**_The next day_**

"Have you heard the rumours, the Omeyocans has been attacked by a race of slavers called Goauld and are getting slaughtered." Abun-sor said

"Many rumours are floating around. Some say this Goauld are wiping them out." Soka-Mal said

"It's unfortunate. I liked those giants. They were friendly people." Fao- Kal said

"Yeah, they helped those poor Tollans. I was there when they arrived via the gate. They were in really bad shape." Soka-Mal said with a frown

"From what I have heard these Goauld were the reason the Tollans had to leave their planet. Since the Omeyocans helped the Tollans, they are being exterminated." Abun-Sor said

"The Emperor had called a meeting yesterday with the council. They must be really spooked by all this as well." Fao-Kal observed

Just then all the people in the pub suddenly got silent and looked at the common holo-net display showing the golden **' S '** in a black background. Then the screen changed and they saw their Emperor and Progenitor Vor-El.

"My fellow Kryptonians, you all know how I was born on the face of our star Rao. How the star gave me my many powers. The powers that I shared with my children when I sought companionship by creating you all. We have great powers. The ability to breath in space, to travel faster than light, invulnerability, the strength to crush anything no matter how strong. No metals can harm us, no weapons can wound us. Only time erodes our strength and even then I am immortal. Cursed to watch as my children pass on while I stay eternal. I had thought many times the reason for my existence. Why out of all the races of the known universe we are given such strength.

We call ourselves the children of light, for we are born from the light of Rao. What is the speciality of light in our life? It provides all life warmth, a sense of happiness, joy, love and ultimately truth. These are also the ideals upon which Krypton is built. But now an ally and friendly race is in danger. They are being exterminated including their children with no mercy. The Omeyocans have fought with valour for 50 years, for they had an unshakable belief that they did the right thing. They helped the Tollans escape the chain of slavery from the Goauld. For this, the Goauld are exterminating them. It is at this moment that I came to a profound realisation.

The universe gave us these powers not to lord it over others but to help those who are helpless. To protect, defend and preserve all life. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Our destiny is to become the very light that we took birth from. Our purpose must be to guard the universe from darkness and chase it away. Our aim must be to protect life and allow it to grow undisturbed. For that, we must become hope.

The symbol on our flags means hope. We will bring light to this universe that is submerged in darkness. We will free life from the tyranny of slavery and destruction. We have great power, so we have great responsibilities. That is why I am asking my people to rise and join me in defending the Omeyocans from destruction. For the first time in our history, we will be at war. A just war against darkness, against evil, against the Gouald.The war of Light has begun." the Emperor announced

The whole people in the pub roared in agreement.

Not just the pub, over 20 million Kryptonians across the planets Krypton, Xandar, Sarita and Tollana rose in pride to fight the war for Light.The war for freedom and Justice.


	5. The first victory

**_Above the Omeyocan homeworld_**

The Goauld Queen Coatlicue looked at the Omeyocan homeworld from her personal Ha'tak. Her forces consisted of six Ha'tak's now. In the beginning, there were more but as the war dragged on it was reduced to six. But in the end, she was able to destroy the Omeyocan forces after decades of war. Many of her Goauld minor lords were killed in this war. She was the last one left.

Today she will teach the whole galaxy what happened if you defy the will of Goauld. It was their destiny to rule the entire universe and in time she will take her vengeance upon Ra for banishing her.

"My Queen, all the enemy ships have been destroyed. The path to the surface is now open for safe landing" Jal' mack, her Jaffa commander said

"We will not be landing on the planet. Commence orbital bombardment, I want them to be wiped out from existence." Coatlicue said

"As you command my Queen" Jal' mack said

The six Ha'tak began positioning its staff cannons. Each ship had 60 such cannons and began charging for the orbital bombardment.

Suddenly alarms began to sound in the ships.

"What is the matter Jal'mack" Coatlicue asked

"My Queen there seems to be some projectiles heading straight to our trajectory with high speed." Jar'mack said

"Destroy them. Fire the cannons" She ordered

The cannons began to fire down upon the projectiles. As the blast made contact there was a big explosion that hid the view. But the alarms still didn't stop.

"My Queen the projectiles are unharmed. They are still moving towards us." Jal'mack said

"Employ shields" Coatlicue ordered

As she looked the projectiles were visible to her within minutes but it took her breath away. She saw hundreds of humanoid beings easily floating in space in neat columns arrayed against her fleet.

They all wore a blue and red suit that fitted to their body and a red cape. They could easily breathe in space as she saw no breathing apparatus with them.

Among them, one wore a black and gold suit with a golden cape fluttering behind. They all had a golden " S " on their chest.

"This one might be the leader" she thought

A golden light began to cover the leader that produced a light that began to blind her and her Jaffa, then the leader punched his hand in the space and the golden light blasted from him and struck a Ha'tak destroying it's shield in the process and began to eat into the ship.

The Ha'tak was blasted apart as the golden energy exited from the other end.

Coatlicue was paralyzed by this turn of events for a time. But she quickly recovered

"Employ all death gliders and kill them all." Coatlicue commanded

Hundreds of death gliders engaged these new arrivals but they had no luck in succeeding to even scratch one of them. The enemy began to easily destroy her forces so fast.

Just then another warning alarm came.

"My Queen we are detecting a number of hyperspace entry." Jal'mack said panicked

Huge ships began to appear one by one. A huge shadow was cast on the Goauld ships as the Kryptonian ships blocked the sun from their view. One by one the ships began firing and they tore the Ha'tak shields like it was paper. Ravenger ships were released from the Imperial-class ships and engaged the death gliders. Their superior manoeuvrability and speed outclassed the death gliders. The attack by Ravenger ships freed the Kryptonian soldiers to take out the rest of the Ha'taks.

Kryptonian battlecruisers fired their energy weapons which obliterated the Ha'taks of the Goauld.

Some Ha'taks tried to enter hyperspace and escape but Kryptonian fleet used gravity wells to block that attempt.

Some Ha'taks were boarded by the Kryptonians while others were outright obliterated. The battle ended when the flagship of Coatlicue was captured and the Goauld queen taken captive.

**_After the battle_**

Celebrations were going around the Omeyocan homeworld as the news of complete destruction of the Goauld fleet reached the planet. The giants coming out of shelters to greet their saviours. A moment ago they were going to be destroyed but now they are all safe.

They had never seen such a strong species in the Universe in their entire existence. The Ancients were said to have great power but what they witnessed was certainly greater than any stories could produce.

To be able to take the blast of the staff cannons of the Ha'tak was not an easy thing but yet the Kryptonians shielded them from the cannons using their own body.

Now as the Omeyocans looked to the sky they saw hundreds of Kryptonian warriors floating down from the sky. They looked like a race of gods at that moment. Their close interaction with the Kryptonians in the last decades has made them aware of how their emperor was born in a star. But they thought that was just a tale said to amaze their children but now after witnessing the strength of this race and that of their leader, they began to reevaluate their opinions. Perhaps there is some truth to these tales.

The Kryptonians never realised one thing. They got another name that day. A name that struck fear to the race of Goauld and hope to all that were oppressed by them. A name that transcended the definition of god. They were forever known throughout the Universe as the **' CELESTIALS'**.

**_In krypton after battle_**

The whole Empire was in a festive mood. The citizens of the empire have been watching the entire fight with the Goauld through the holo-net. Not only did they save the Omeyocan race from extinction, they totally destroyed the Goauld fleet and their armies in one of the most one-sided battle ever happened.

The holo-net news channels were still showing the epic fight. The news anchors began taking over from there.

"Good day to all Kryptonians, more reports are coming from government sources that after the help provided for the Omeyocan race, they have asked for a full alliance to be negotiated. At this moment everything is speculation, but what we know is that the Emperor has assigned the SIC to negotiate the new alliance for the Empire.

Government sources are also reporting that the Kryptonian Air Force has captured two Ha'tak ships of Goauld. They will be used for further research into Goauld technology.

Another important matter is that the Goauld queen Coatlicue will be held captive by the SIC until the negotiations with Omeyocans end. At this moment her fate is not known but an Imperial council meeting is underway."

**_Imperial Council of Krypton_**

"First of all, I congratulate the Air Force and the military of Krypton for their splendid performance. A full analysis can be done at a later date, but now we must decide what to do with the prisoners we took as well as our future course of action." I said

"My emperor, first we must extract all the information about the Goauld empire from the captives. Once we have the data we must decide whether we liberate the planets under their command or not. But it will be a difficult undertaking. It will eat into our resources very fast. So we must be cautious." Val-Jor said

"Sir, there are thousands of planets under the Gouald control.No matter how powerful we are we cannot liberate them all and at the same time protect them from Goauld attack as well. We must use a steady approach. We can establish contact with the natives of a planet and uplift them slowly. They will use the help we provide to rise in rebellion against the Goauld. Once that has happened we can step in and support their cause. Otherwise, we will stretch our forces thin and our home system will be unguarded." Ver-Val said

"So what you are proposing is to liberate one planet at a time. Does everyone in the council support this suggestion." I asked

A round of agreement came from the others.

"What about the captured Ha'taks and death gliders." I asked

"We are still analysing the technology of these ships in detail. So far our studies have revealed they are extremely vulnerable to our energy weapons." Azor-Lo said

"That is good news. Then we will proceed with this course of action. I want SIC to prepare a detailed report on all Goauld held planets, their strengths, weaknesses. Coordinate with the military as well. We must also increase our defences. Even if no weapons can destroy us directly our enemy still can cause damage to our star system in some way. So the first priority of the Air force will be to secure our star system under safety. We must also establish contact with Asgard soon. As the Omeyocans say 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. A two-pronged attack will definitely hurt the Gouald more." I concluded and dismissed the council.

**_SIC Command_**

"Commander are the prisoners cooperating with interrogation." I asked as I was visiting SIC of Krypton.

"The Gouald was uncooperative for some time. But we have decided to just map her brain and access her memories. The Jaffa, on the other hand, was extremely cooperative once we showed the fate of their queen. Frankly, I am a little troubled about them my lord. They are just brainwashed people abused by the Goauld. They are as much the victims here." Azor-Lo said

"You are correct. I was thinking of admitting the captured Jaffa under the command of SIC once the Jaffa are enlightened about the true nature of the Gouald. They will be very useful in the eventual surrender of enemy Jaffa. What do you think." I said

"I think it is a sound plan. But we will have to expand the SIC sir." Azor-Lo said

"I was already thinking about it. You will need a separate military, airforce, intelligence units and even navies. Draw up some plans regarding the structure of new SIC. We have a mission commander. The freedom of many races depends on us. Our enemies are innumerable, so we must do all we can to achieve victory."I said

"Yes sir" Azor-Lo said

"Has there been any success in contacting Asgard." I asked

"We used the Stargate on their homeworld, but as of yet, no response has been given. We are thinking about a space expedition into the Ida galaxy." Azor-Lo said

"Keep me informed. Establishing an alliance with Asgard will be beneficial to our cause." I said

"Yes, my emperor." Azor-Lo said

I looked at the stargate that started all this. It was going to become very busy years ahead of us.


	6. Star Force

**1****359 VL**( vor's landing)

Vor-El stood upon the balcony of the Imperial palace observing the city down below. His gaze reaching farther than you could hope for. It has been one year since the end of the war against the Goauld for their ally, the Omeyocan race. Even though the Empire had a lot of intel about the Goauld Empire he had to send infiltrator teams into the Goauld held planets about the validity of the information and observations gained from the Omeyocan race as well as the captured Goauld queen. The military analysts and SIC analysts had jointly petitioned him to send spies to confirm the information gained and they had a valid point for this action as well, something he had not foreseen.

The point they raised were very valid. Since the Goauld queen Coatlicue has been banished by Ra for some time any information gleaned from her might be outdated and may not show us the present strength and weakness of the Goauld empire. As for the Omeyocan race, they were pretty much isolated like Krypton and the only data and analysis they gathered were for smuggling out the enslaved races by Goauld. The Omeyocans had no intention of engaging in military action against the Goauld. So any information they provided would not be completely useful and we could make tactical errors in our actions.

So the SIC and the Military requested a long term infiltration mission to collect information the Empire needed to commence any type of hostile action against the Goauld empire.

Vor understood the importance of information in military and politics. So he greenlit the mission for the infiltration of the Goauld empire. But this also meant that he was totally bored. Well, not completely bored as he still had to manage an Empire comprising of four planets and some time was spent on improving the technology they now had.

At the moment he was spearheading the research of a portable teleportation device. He already had one working model but the problem was after a maximum of two uses the device would crumble down. The problem was with the spatial compensator. The ability to transfer the entire genetic information of a Kryptonian from one point to another was essentially a time-consuming process. It literally takes more than a month or in some cases a year to form a living being at the designated point in space.

The Stargate transfers matter through space and time within seconds of its activation. The research team can create a gate like that but what they were attempting was a small device capable of the same process. But so far there has been limited success. Still, the research is ongoing and if succeeded it will be the single most dangerous technology Krypton would ever develope. The military applications were enormous after all. Any defences the enemy can mount would become useless with this technology.

So with that roadblock, Vor needed another engagement to take his mind away from his recent failure. That is until one day he thought, why not create an elite task force loyal to only himself, trained by himself. The amount of physical activity might just freshen up his mind. He hated failures.

So once again after centuries, he activated the genesis chamber. But this time he only needed seven warriors and that too he decided to form an all women's team. They would be more loyal and easier to control and besides he will be creating his own personal Valkyrie. He rubbed his hands together in glee as his childhood dream is about to come true in a few months.

The Genetic technology now available in Krypton is far more advanced than the one they had in the DC Universe. Here, there was no longer any need for creating babies as the Genesis chamber could directly create and develop a mature body aged up to eighteen with necessary memory implantations and personality that he desired. In one month the body can be created without any problems and the next four months were required to implant the necessary personality and memories into the body.

Also, he didn't leave anything halfway through. He had very specific women from his home universe to be copied into his seven new lovely angels.

1\. Brie Larson - Kara Zor-El

2\. Scarlett Johansson - Nat Zor-El

3\. Alexandra Daddario - Alec Zor-El

4\. Emilia Clarke - Ela Zor-El

5\. Leanna Bartlett - Lea Zor-El

6\. Jade Weber - Jade Zor-El

7\. Evgeniya Rudaya - Eve Zor-El

He had to draw up their body design from his mind with the aid of software. When all was said and done he was satisfied with the end results. In one month their bodies were generated without a fuss. Now he programmed them to his desire and began uploading memory packet data into their brain. The more problematic part was the design of their personalities. But that can be only effective to a certain extent. As time moves on they will evolve and change. There was also another addition he added to their DNA. He based their DNA structure from his own. They had very limited powers compared to his own but they will certainly be immortal like him.

Finally, his wait ended as the five-month time reached. He prepared all medical droids in case of any emergency and then he entered the command to release the newborns from the Genesis chamber.

Robotic arms took the seven sarcophagi from the chamber and placed them outside. The doors of the sarcophagus opened and all seven of them sat up coughing the fluids that were inside them. Several medical droids assisted them to get outside of the sarcophagus and steadied them as they stood on their own two legs. They were in a weak condition comparing to a Kryptonian for now. They have yet to take in the Yellow Sun radiation after all this facility is a sealed facility deep under his palace.

Immediately he sent them into a special ward inside. He rechecked their DNA again with STAR.

"Talk to me STAR. Is there any anomalies in their genome." Vor asked the AI

"No, sir. They are perfectly fine. In fact, they are ready to take the Yellow Sun radiations right now." STAR said

"Very well. Initiate project Phoenix." Vor commanded as he waited inside the ward

Immediately the entire room began to be covered by metallic walls from all sides. Then the top wall shifted and panels of nano glass modules began to lay in order. Suddenly all-glass modules lighted up and the collected yellow sun radiations filled the room. All seven of them floated as their bodies became energised beyond imagination. Quickly they became conscious and panicked as different senses began to bombard them which made them fall to their knees.

"Control your emotions and senses. Centre yourself." Vor said to them

Slowly their powers settled as he could hear their heartbeats getting stabilized.

"Are you alright. Do you feel drowsy." Vor asked as he walked towards them

"I feel fine." Kara said while the others nodded their agreement.

They were stark naked as they sat on the beds. The droids came into the room and delivered them their clothes. They were given a black-themed suit with silver borders and a silver cape. Once they were dressed they all went down to a knee in front of him.

"Greetings Emperor Vor-El." they said in unison.

"Stand up girls. Do you know why you all have the name of Zor-El." Vor asked them as he walked around them

"No my emperor." Kara answered

"You are now a cadet branch of House El, as such, there is no need to kneel unless I say so." Vor said

"Yes my emperor." they agreed

"You all know your purpose. Your identity will be a secret to even fellow Kryptonians. Our suits have the ability to shield even from the piercing vision of our people. From now on every day, I will train you in combat, technology, strategy, weapons and any skills that you may need in the future. In the course of this training, you will find yourself. The faster you complete your training the faster you will join the newly formed Star Force. Today you can rest and recuperate. Tomorrow, your training begins. If you need anything I will be outside the room or you can ask the droids." Vor said as he swept out of the room

A collective breath was let out as the emperor left the room. The newborn Kryptonians began to introduce themselves and finally get to know each other.

XXXXX

Just as Vor promised he began to train them for the next few years. During the period of training, they realised their strength. Kara and Nat were good at close combat than the others. Kara was the strongest among them. Alec was the fastest among them. Ela was a good strategist. Lea, Jade and Eve excelled at technology and weapons.

After the training with Vor was completed he introduced the Star Force to the Empire. Since their masks covered them nobody could recognise them which is good. Now he began to send them to various missions across the Empire or even other planets along with SIC.

On one such mission, Vor decided to send Kara alone to Tollana. The planets of Krypton, Xandar and Sarita do not have any major crimes as all three of the planets are inhabited by Kryptonians. But from time to time some Kryptonian criminals manage to hide in Tollana. There they could build underworld cartels if they are very careful not to tip the authorities whether they are a Kryptonian.

The local law enforcement could deal with the human population but if there is Kryptonian hiding among them then it would be hard for them to track the criminal. So the governors would have to ask for Krypton's help. But these incidents are very rare so there has been no political backlash yet.

"This is Aron Vex." Vor showed the image of the target.

"He once worked in a research facility studying the Goauld genome and properties of their blood. But he saw an opportunity to make more profit and began to use their blood to manufacture a drug and began selling it to Tollans. He took all the research data and fell off the grid. By the time the officials realised what was going on he simply disappeared. Until he resurfaced again in Tollana a week ago. Your mission is to capture him but do not under any circumstances kill or maim Tollan citizens. Do you understand." Vor explained to Kara

"Understood my Emperor." Kara said

"I will be observing from a safe distance. Best of luck, Kara." Vor said as he floated above Tollana

Kara rushed into the atmosphere breaking the sound barrier. She pierced through the air friction with ease as the friction never harmed her or her suit. She began using her X-ray vision and super-hearing to find the Kryptonian. But it became obvious she could not find him quickly enough. Afterall she had to find a single person from an entire planet's population. So she began to listen to anyone talking about drugs. That narrowed it down and she heard someone talking about a master in Celonia forests.

Celonia is an average-sized continent in Tollana. The speciality of this place is that it is filled with forests. The entire continent is green and it has remained untouched by either the Tollans or Kryptonians. From the conversation, she heard from the drug dealer his 'master' is on the continent.

She quickly flew above the continent and began to scan it closely. Her gaze fell on some mountain ranges closer to the western seashores of the continent and there she found a hidden facility inside the mountain. She saw several Tollans moving inside so she immediately alerted the military forces of Tollana and flew straight towards the mountain. Just as she was about to enter the mountain from the top a concentrated laser beam came right at her face. She immediately moved away from the laser blast and she returned fire and her laser clipped the offender's shoulder.

Aron Vex was blasted off the mountain and fell into the forest. A path of destruction followed his fall. He immediately stood up and took his blaster rifle and began firing energy blasts at his enemy.

Kara flew circles around Aron until finally she just decided to rush in fast and delivered a powerful uppercut to his face. The moment he became airborne she captured his leg with her hand and proceeded to slam him into the ground. A shockwave passed through the ground and the trees around them uprooted from the force. She quickly put a chokehold upon him.

"Surrender now or die." Kara said

"You cannot kill me. No one can kill me. We are Kryptonians girl." Aron Vex snarled

"Kryptonian's are not immortal." Kara said

"We can only die of old age. No weapons or poisons can kill me. No prison can hold me. What will you do? How will you take me from here girl? I have the same powers as you do." Aron Vex boasted with a laugh

"He is indeed true Kara. You cannot kill him or imprison him." Vor said as he floated down to their location

"You. If I can have your blood I can achieve perfect immortality." Aron said with a crazed look

Aron broke Kara's hold on his neck and rushed at Vor. But Vor took out a knife. Immediately Aron fell to his knees as he saw the poisonous green metal.

Vor examined the Kryptonite still amazed at its ability to simply weaken a Kryptonian with its radiation alone. He was immune to it as his body has evolved to another level. Kara also stood unaffected but unfortunately, Aron was totally out of it.

"You should know, I lied when I declared nothing can harm a Kryptonian. I should have said nothing can harm me." Vor said as he walked near Aron with the Kryptonite blade

"No don't. Stay away." Aron begged

"If you were an ordinary human, I would not have to do this. But you my friend have great power within your grasp. So the catastrophe you could create is too high. So my only option is to kill you. You should not have fallen from your path in life, Aron Vex. May your soul join Rao." Vor said as he plunged the knife into the heart and gave a sharp twist.

Aron screamed as the radiation ate away the last of his energy and his heart simply stopped and he fell dead to the ground as Vor removed the dagger.

By then a glider came down to their position and Tollan soldiers came out. They fell to a knee before Vor "Emperor Vor" they greeted

"Rise." Vor commanded

"Take this body away and send it to Krypton. The rest of human drug dealers are in that hill. I believe you can take over from here." Kara said to the officers

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for your aid." one of the officers said and with a respectful bow to Vor they boarded the glider with the dead body and flew towards the mountain.

"Congratulations Kara, your mission is successful." Vor said with a small smile

"Thank you, my emperor. Will we be going back to Krypton." Kara asked

"Not yet. Tomorrow is the festival of Sun in Tollana. The Tollan humans celebrate this day as this was the day they escaped the clutches of slavery and entered their new home. It is held in my honour. So let's stay until the festival is over. After that, we may return to Krypton. Come let's see what the Tollans have to offer." Vor said as he rose to the air

Kara followed after him closely. To be with the emperor on a festival in Tollana. She couldn't wait. Sun festival here she comes.


	7. The Sun festival

Vor and Kara flew towards the Tollana capital Vorlan named after their god Vor himself. Celonia and Vorlan were separated by a vast ocean. They flew close to the ocean at a moderate speed enjoying the feel and smell of the ocean and the wind blowing across their face.

Vor and Kara looked at each other and smiled. They began to increase their speed and with a boom the water split as their speed made blades of wind that parted the water. Moving further they saw a group of dolphins swimming and jumping around in the Ocean. They passed by the beautiful creatures slowly so as not to harm them or disturb them.

"My emperor forgive me for asking. Isn't Tollana engineered artificially using a world engine." Kara asked curiously

"Yes." Vor asked

"Then where did all these creatures came from." Kara asked incredulously.

"After the creation of Tollana, we had to populate it with trees and animals. We took most of the species from Sarita and Krypton. It was a difficult job." Vor said

"Sir, we are approaching the land." Kara said

"Kara, we will be blending in as one of them. So no more calling me Sir or Emperor. From now on call my name and change your clothes as well." Vor said

"Sir, won't they recognise your name and face." Kara asked

"Vor is a common name among Tollans as for my face..." he said as he touched the armband he wore on his wrist. Immediately a small chamber opened on the tactic belt he wore and a spec came out of it. He put the specs on his face and immediately his face transformed into that of someone else. "Casual mode," he said to the armband on his wrist and his suit also quickly changed and in its place, he wore black jeans, white V neck shirt, a black jacket and a pair of black shoes.

"So how do I look?" Vor asked

"Absolutely stunning... Oh! I mean perfect disguise sir." Kara quickly corrected with a blush

They stealthily landed behind some trees. Kara browsed through her armband and found a design she liked. Her suit shimmered and in its place, she now wore a black tank top that hugged her curves, a short black skater skirt and a pair of black shoes.

"How do I look?" Kara asked

"Beautiful as always. Now you know what I said earlier. No more official titles and do not use your powers here." Vor said and she nodded her head in understanding

They entered the city together and began to walk by the sidewalk. The city was littered with huge skyscrapers. In between them, the ground was littered with trees and plants with flowers and fruits. Flocks of birds humming in the tune of nature. In short, the city was an eco-friendly one in its best form. The transports were all antigrav vehicles so no burning gas pollutions as well.

"How did the people adjusted to this sudden change Vor?" Kara asked as she saw children running around trees and their parents standing nearby watching them

"Well, change didn't come suddenly. There are still groups of humans living in the way they lived before in the forests. Most others embraced our help and culture. Not only that, most of the humans that came here were young children. They quickly learned and adapted while the elder generation lagged behind. Majority follows our culture now so there are no problems." Vor said

They walked around the city visiting different shops, art galleries, museums and amusement parks. They even went for a movie to pass time until finally, they decided to stay in a hotel for the night. The Empire had the same currency in the four planets that are the Imperial Credits. But no physical notes were used only digital currency so all anyone needed was an armband for any purchase of goods and services.

After freshening up in their room Vor and Kara was having dinner in the room.

"This place is amazing. How come humans can accomplish all this. I mean how did they develop this much as a society producing a wide variety of art, songs, movies etc in a short time." Kara asked

"Artificial Intelligence do all the heavy lifting works with droids. Farming, Construction, Automobiles, Mining all these operations are ow done without human aid. So there are no jobs in these industries. As a result, humans have more free time to pursue other venues. The education system itself is designed to develop individual skills rather than creating a generation of drones with no useful skill." Vor said

"But still this is an incredible achievement." Kara said

"Humans are very adaptable in change. Now a large proportion of the population concentrates on Space exploration." Vor said. After dinner, they decided to let sleep claim them.

XXXXXXX

The next morning the city was bustling with activity. Kryptonian banners hung everywhere around the city. Huge bonfires have been set up in different parts of the city. People were rushing in before the Sunrise to get near the bonfires and waited. Vor and Kara secured a spot near one of the bonfires near the hotel they were staying. One of the elders began to recite prayers and threw some wooden constructs into the fire. As the Sun rose up in the sky everyone began to link their arms and began dancing around the fire. Drums began to beat a tune for the ritualistic dance. They all danced until the Sun rose up in the sky. As the Sunlight illuminated the city the people began to stop dancing and face the sun to pray for good health.

Vor felt his power increase as the prayers of the people empowered him. This was the speciality of the SG universe. There was a spiritual chord that is attached to one's person due to prayer or belief then they can draw power indefinitely. Somehow the Alterans are against the use of such practices but the Ori still continues to use this. He had no need for such powers but he was not going to ask the Tollans to stop worshipping him. Because he knew a lost cause when he saw one.

Kara embraced him with a smile as the sun slowly rose up.

"Thank you for taking me here Vor. I enjoyed it more than I thought." she said as she let go and stood on her toes and kissed him fully on the lips. Vor snaked his arms around her slim waist and pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. They lost themselves for a moment in the passion but suddenly alarms began. to surround around the city. They broke the kiss alarmed by the warning sirens.

"What is this. What happened?" Kara asked looking around

"The city is in danger. We are under attack." Vor said and he looked up and enhanced his vision. He saw one spaceship falling straight to the city on a collision course.

"The city has defences right " Kara asked

Just then a beam of blue light began to blanket the city. Certain debris began to fall upon the dom but it held back and burned away anything solid that touched it. Larger and larger debris began to fall with booming sounds upon the barrier.

"Vor, I think there are two ships and one is completely destroyed while the other is most intact. If all of it falls on the barrier it may fail." Kara said urgently

"You are right. STAR are you there." Vor talked to the armband

"Open a section of the barrier and close it as we exit the barrier." he commanded

"Yes, sir." STAR replied

Vor and Kara changed themselves back into their suit with a simple command and took off into the sky startling the Tollans around them. A small section opened in the barrier and they exited outside and it immediately sealed up.

Kara began blasting all the falling debris with her laser attacks. Anything she missed would immediately be struck down by Vor's lightning attacks. A large piece was travelling their way and by the looks of it, it was a hull of Ha'tak. Vor charged up his power and blasted off with a speed that left Kara in the smoke so to speak. He punched into the hull and released the built-up energy and with a golden glow that blinded everyone the hull became vapourised in an instant. The resulting energy from the blast of a Naquadah powered ship would have certainly been dangerous to the planet and the people as they would be affected by the radiation but luckily Kara and Vor absorbed the energy from the blast quickly into their bodies.

Kara floated near him and looked around surprised.

"So you were going easy on us." she asked

"In a sense. Brace yourself, another one is coming down." he said

If the Ha'tak was 700 meters in length, this one certainly exceeded that and it was of unknown origin.

"STAR, can you establish any contact with the ship." Vor asked

"No, sir. The ship is not responding." STAR answered

"Kara, help me stabilize the ship." Vor said as he flew towards the ship. Kara flew closely behind him and within minutes they neared the ship and Vor caught the ship from its flat base on its extreme end while Kara quickly caught the other end. They steadied the ship and slowly began to float down the ship towards an airbase in Tollan. The entire airbase was on high alert and the Tollan Airspace was now littered with the Empire's air force. They set the Starship down carefully and stepped back. Kara stood by his side as the airforce command approached their position.

"My emperor." they kneeled

"Rise. Why have the airforce refused to engage and destroy the threat." Vor asked

"My lord, the hyperspace drive that these ships initiated exited directly into the Tollan atmosphere. The gravity did the rest of the work and in that combined speed, we could not respond sir. Our response time is ten minutes, everything happened within ten minutes." one of the commanders said

"Then clearly we still have to improve ourselves a lot." Vor said

"Yes my lord. We are prepared to engage anty hostile invasions sir, but all hostile invasion force must exit their starships from hyperspace outside the gravitational pull of a planet. So we did not factor a scenario like this happening and thus left us unprepared in this situation." the commander explained

"Hmm. Provide medical care to the survivors in this ship. They are Asgardians so provide utmost care and keep them alive. Also, inform the SIC and ask them to bring as many technical experts as they can. Map out the starship and recover any data that you can especially the power source of the ship." Vor ordered

"Yes my lord. Right away." the commander said and began leading the men away to do his work

Within minutes the injured Asgardians were removed from the starship and moved to a medical facility immediately. The cellular degradation was clearly visible on the Asgardians as he saw the dry hairless skin of their cloned bodies. The SIC soon entered the field quickly and began exploring the Asgardian Starship. Vor was hopeful that they would find a different energy source and recover any data pertaining to it. While Krypton employed Trinium alloyed Naquadah generators as power source he was not averse to find a new source of power and Asgardians definitely have a more advanced form of power source from what he remembered from his old world.

He had thought about starting a nuclear program soon but he was hesitant to approach it so soon. The old Kryptonian battleships worked on that power source and he had the relevant data regarding its construction with him but for now, he was putting it on hold as the research teams were concentrating on Naquadah, Solar, Geothermal, Wave and Wind energy in Krypton. If he prematurely introduces Nuclear Fission and Fusion then the dependency on this power source would only increase as time goes and that was a dangerous thing. So as of now, he was promoting other energy sources in the Empire and he certainly would be happy if he could unearth the secrets of Asgardian power source and use it for the benefit of his empire.

Now the long wait began. What would first happen? Would the Asgardians recover first or would the technicians unearth the secrets of the Asgardian ship? At least he had company while he waited.

"You did good Kara and I enjoyed our kiss too bad it got interrupted." Vor said as he put his hand on her tight suit covered ass and squeezed. Kara mumbled thanks and a cute blush covered her face but that did not stop her from leaning her body into him providing easy access.

"You know Kara, now that this all has happened here I think an extended stay in Tollana is necessary. Don't you think so?" Vor asked

"Yes Vor." she mumbled and he continued to squeeze and pinch her ass as they observed the base


	8. The Supreme commander

"Sir one of the Asgardian is regaining consciousness." one of the doctors informed the collective group of SIC and Vor.

"It is all in your hands now." Vor said to the SIC operatives

"Yes, sir. We will not fail you." they said as they entered the medical ward while Vor and SIC commander waited outside

"Has there been any progress regarding the Asgardian ship." Vor asked the SIC commander

"Yes, sir. Our technicians have identified the power source as a Neutrino - Ion generator. The name was a literal translation from Asgardian archives but it works in a manner similar to the naquadah generators we have. But instead of naquadah, it uses Naquadria." commander Lo said

"Naquadaria is an unstable radioactive isotope of Naquadah. Correct." Vor asked

"Yes, sir. We have been able to create some small quantities but due to its unstable nature the research into it is only done on our space stations far away from any life-giving planets and we have yet to master its safe creation." Commander Lo said

"So the Asgardians have somehow stabilized the Isotope. Find out how." Vor ordered

"The men are doing this as we speak sir. But there is another development as well. The Naquadaria is only used for powering the shield and weapons of the starship. Their Hyperdrive systems are powered by another power source entirely which have more speed and reach than our own and then there is the case of their teleportation device. Their technology is far advanced than us in all ways sir." Commander Lo said

"It should be expected, commander. They have been in existence for far longer than us. Still, ensure the research team do their best to recover as much data as they can." Vor said

"Of course sir." commander Lo said

**XXXXXXXX**

Bromir slowly opened his eyes and bright light made his vision blurry. His whole body ached from the crash with those stupid Goauld controlled ship. Seriously who would ram their ship when another was engaging a hyperdrive. This more than anything proved the Goauld are utterly mad.

He saw several humanoid shapes standing around him. Were he and his group captured by the Goauld or did they somehow fell into a Tauri planet. His vision slowly cleared and he began to hear clear voices

"Sir, are you feeling well. Can you concentrate? Please look here." a female said to him as she pointed a mini torchlight.

"I can focus and hear you well. Are you Tauri " Bromir asked

"My name is Vetra-Sen. Your ship crashed into one of Tauri world called Tollana. But we are Kryptonians. We gave the Tauri a safe planet when they were enslaved under Gouald. You are in the Kryptonian Empire. Now what is your name and why did your ship crash into this planet." Vetra-Sen of the SIC asked

"My name is Bromir and I am from Asgard. I am the captain of the starship that crashed into this planet. The Asgard is at war with the Goauld Empire. As you yourself have said the Goauld has taken Tauri as slaves and has enslaved a large number of planets. We are fighting to liberate these planets from slavery." Bromir answered

"How come your ship crash into Tollana?" Vetra asked

"My ship was part of the second fleet of Asgard. We were engaged in a fight with the Goauld Ra. Unfortunately, our ship became isolated from the rest of our brethren and began to take concentrated fire from the Goauld ships that outnumbered us. Our shield energy quickly depleted so we engaged our hyperdrive to escape but one of the Ha'tak rammed into our ship before we could escape. I don't know what happened next. Everything became dull and slow it was as if space and time wrapped around us and our ability to interact with our environment became slugged. The next thing I know I am here waking up in this bed." Bromir said

"I see. You should be happy to know the Goauld ship that crashed into you is no more. Our leaders took care of that." Vetra said

"That is good to know. What about my crew. Are they safe?" Bromir asked with a hint of hope

"All of your crew members are still alive. But it is very difficult for them to recover faster. You were the least injured of all your comrades. Your cellular degeneration is doing your people no favours as well. Your bodies are extremely fragile and weak. But our doctors assure us they will make a full recovery in time. " Vetra said

"Thank you Vetra-Sen. Can you do me a favour " Bromir asked

"I shall try." Vetra said

"Can you take me to my ship. From there I can contact Asgard and inform them of our position." Bromir asked

"I will have to ask for permission from a higher authority. For now, recover your strength and rest. I will put forth your request Bromir." Vetra said as she stood up

"Thank you for your aid." Bromir said

"It was our pleasure." Vetra said with a smile and left the room to give her report to the commander of SIC

Vetra presented herself before her commander.

"Good job officer. You handled it well without exposing any of our details." commander Lo complemented

"Thank you, sir. What about the request for communication sir." Vectra asked

"As soon as they regain their strength they are free to contact Asgard. The emperor has given us total command of the operation. So I am selecting you as a team leader for your new mission. Establish peaceful contact with Asgard and invite them to Krypton to meet the Emperor. You may select the necessary members for this team." Commander Lo said

"Thank you, sir. I will begin preparations right away." Vectra said earning a nod of agreement from her commander

**XXXXXXX**

The holonet channels were having a field day with the crash in Tollana. The involvement of Vor and Kara in the incident being another hot news. Then there was the Asgardians themselves making another popular story for the news anchors and the audience. At the very least the mood was positive all things considered. The Tollans were happy their God was among them and protected them but they were less happy about their security systems and were demanding more modifications and weapons to be added.

Vor changed the news channel to a music channel on the virtual display screen on the wall of the room in the hotel. He pushed himself back into his chair and enjoyed the music. Just then the door opened and Kara walked in with a bottle of Vodka.

"You do know that our bodies will reject any foreign substances, right." Vor asked

"I know. But it will still give us a better taste than water." Kara said as she handed over a glass of the beverage

"Tomorrow we will be returning to Krypton. Now that the Asgardian has woken up we will not be needed here any longer." Vor said as he took several sips from the glass

Kara turned her back and looked outside the window and emptied the bottle halfway in one swing. Vor placed the glass down and stood behind her.

"You said that we would be staying for some time in Tollana." Kara said

"I thought the Asgardians would take time to recover. But now that they have recovered fast we must return to Krypton." Vor said as he moved closer to her

"I thought we would have more time." Kara said

"Well, that just makes every minute more precious doesn't it." Vor said as he took hold of her breasts from behind with his hands making her squeal

The sudden bold action from Vor startled her but Kara leaned her back into him and gave him more access to her body. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She was rewarded with a breath-taking kiss as he still continued to squeeze and pull at her breasts making her moan in pleasure.

One of his hands began to travel down inside her skirt and began to rub her pussy lips over her thong. Kara parted her legs invitingly and gave easy access to Vor.

Vor broke the kiss and Kara moaned out loud as his hand entered inside her thong and inserted his middle finger into her pussy. He began to increase the speed of his finger and she moaned his name and came around his finger.

Vor turned her around and took off her top in one go. He pulled her close to him and took her ass in his hands. Kara wrapped her legs around him as he took her to his bed. Kara locked her lips with Vor once again as they fell into the bed. Vor took off his suit as Kara explored his mouth with her tongue.

Vor broke the kiss and began to kiss down the valley of her breasts making Kara squirm in pleasure. Finally, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and he began to bite and pull it with his teeth. Kara bit her lip softly as his hands roamed up her sides until finally, he dragged down her skirt and thong away.

He pushed her onto the bed and laid her under him. He scanned her body with a lusty gaze and Kara shivered at the look in his eyes. Vor leaned into her so that his mouth was near her ear. "You are truly beautiful. I am going to enjoy this" he whispered

Kara wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer and they lost themselves in their lust and passion for each other.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Vor woke up with a groan and he felt something very soft in his hand. He absently squeezed his hand and he heard another groan nearby. His began to regain his senses quickly and he looked at Kara who was slowly waking up. His hands were tightly holding her breasts. They slowly sat up on the bed his hands still playing with her breasts.

"Our armbands are low in power. We have to charge it." Vor said

"Oh, I am sorry Vor. I forgot." Kara said as she picked their armbands and placed them on an induction charging module

"No need to be sorry. Afterall that gives us another one hour." Vor said as he embraced Kara from behind.

They took an hour-long shower together. After freshening up they took their armbands and applied their disguise and checked-out from the hotel. From Tollan airbase they left via their personal ship to Krypton along with commander Lo.

"Has there been any progress commander." Vor asked

"Captain Bromir has contacted Asgard fleet, sir. They have agreed to meet us in Krypton today itself. As we speak the Asgardian crew are being transported to Krypton." commander Lo said

"Good. Any progress on the Asgardian technology." Vor asked

"We have been able to copy the designs of Naquadaria generator successfully. I am confident to say that we can successfully stabilize the isotope and use it for powering the empire." Commander Lo said

"That is good news. So what about the power source in their hyperdrive." Vor questioned

"Sir on that front I have bad news. The core works by pulling energy from a subspace. Unfortunately, we have not even thought about such a possibility. So we are unable to understand its working and technology at this time. But we have made several copies of the design and data has been collected as much as we can. An extensive study in this matter has been ordered. But it will take time for results." Commander Lo said

"That is fine. I am not expecting our people to produce immediate results. How are the Asgardian crew." Vor asked

"They are recovering well. All of them have regained consciousness. But their bodies are very weak. Some of them have recovered completely and the others will take some time." Commander Lo said

"Good. Do we know who would be coming from Asgard." Vor asked

"Captain Bormir informed us that the supreme commander Bhor will be coming to collect them in Krypton. He is the leader of the Asgardian army and fleets." Commander Lo said

"Hmm. Then we must give him a warm welcome. Can the SIC handle it." Vor asked

"Yes, sir. We were formed for this purpose after all." Commander Lo said

"Good. Also, let the Omeyocans know about our meeting with Asgard. Invite them as well if they are interested. The meeting may prove useful for our plans against the Goauld after all ." Vor said

"Yes, sir. I will immediately make the necessary arrangements." Commander Lo said as he began to make calls with SIC HQ in Krypton

Once their ship landed in one of the Kryptonian airbases Vor and Kara left to the imperial palace while commander Lo left to the SIC HQ.

Once Vor and Kara entered the palace they were greeted bu the rest of Star Force guards. They fell in line with Vor as he entered the throne room.

"Has the council been alerted, Ela." Vor asked

"Yes my lord. They will be here in a moment." Ela Zor-El answered

**XXXXXXXXX**

Two starships exited hyperspace in the Rao system. They began to slowly approach the three planets with life support systems. Four Kryptonian vessels approached the Asgardian vessels and hailed them.

"Supreme commander, we are being hailed." one Asgard soldier informed

"Put them through" Commander Bhor said

The image of a female humanoid flickered into existence in the ship's screen.

"Greetings, my name is Vetra Sen, captain of SIC. On behalf of the council of Krypton, we would like to welcome you to our home. Please follow the charted path we are sending you." Vetra said

"Thank you for inviting us. I am supreme commander Bhor of Asgard. It would be our honour to visit your home planet captain Vetra. Please lead the way." commander Bhor said

The six ships began to approach Krypton and they slowly began to enter the atmosphere of Krypton. The ships began to engage thrusters as they slowly descended down and parked the ships on one of the airbases. There was a wide number of media and civilians standing near the base taking pictures and videos of the second alien visitors on their planet. The Asgardians began to exit their ships and many SIC staff looked stunned to see some differences in the physiology of Asgard race. It seems Asgardian genetic disorder has not spread to all the members of their species.

"Please, come with us. The council and your people await you at the imperial palace." Vetra said as she led the Asgardians to a transporter that took them to the palace while some of Krypton's soldiers flew with the transporter as guards

Bhor looked around the transporter in wonder as he saw the Kryptonians flying without any aid of technology.

"How are they flying." Bhor asked

"Our race has some special powers that allow us to exhibit certain abilities. Flying is one of them." Captain Vetra said

"Do all of your species have this same ability or does it vary with each individual." Bhor asked

"All of us have the same abilities but their skills may vary. The only exception is our Emperor. He is the first Kryptonian and he has more versatile powers as he has been in existence for a long time." Captain Vetra said

"I thought a council ruled your planet." Bhor asked with sone concern

"Krypton is an empire. But the emperor does not rule or interfere with the governance. He only interferes when asked by the leaders of our world who are elected representatives of the people. He only exerts his influence on alien matters never in the domestic parts of the empire." Captain Vetra said

"Are there only your single species in the empire." Bhor asked

"Well, there is the Tauri that inhibits the planet Tollana in our star system. They are part of the empire but with a separate government of their own. They were brought there by the aid of Omeyocan race escaping slavery from the Goauld and we decided to give them a safe home in our star system. We are in the palace." Vetra said pointing to the structure before them

It was a tall tower that greeted them but the palace extended again further from the tower on the ground.

"The tower is where the council of Krypton meets. We have also invited the Omeyocan race as well for this meeting. " Vetra said

The transport hovered at the top of the tower and slowly landed. The Asgardians exited the vehicle and greeted the Kryptonians that stood on the building.

"I am Azor-Lo commander of SIC. Welcome to Krypton." Commander Lo said

"We are honoured." Bhor said

"Please come." Commander Lo led them to the centre of the tower

After all the dignitaries entered inside a circle at the centre the surrounding floor folded upon itself and another floor began to rise where Vor, Kryptonian council, the healed Asgardians and the representatives from Omeyocan stood. Immediately the healed Asgardian crew walked to their supreme commander.

"Sir. We apologise. Our hyperdrive was damaged in battle with the Goauld fleet led by Ra and we crashed into the planet Tollana due to the malfunction in our hyperdrive." Bromir said

"Has there been any casualties on the planet and with the crew." Bhor asked

"No, sir. Not that we know of." Bromir said

"There have been no casualties on either side commander Bhor. The remains of a Goauld ship crashed into the city but our defences held the debris from falling into the city. Please take your seat. We have some things to discuss after all." Vor said

Immediately the floor rose up like it has a life of its own and began forming ornate seats around the circle at the centre of the tower. The Kryptonians all sat on one side in a semicircle along with the Omeyocan giants with them.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Vor the emperor of Krypton." Vor said

"And I am Quzalcoatl representing the council of Omeyocan race." the giant said

The others began to introduce themselves to the Asgardians.

"I believe we have a common cause against the Goauld commander Bhor. We wish them gone just as you do." Vor started

"Asgard do not want to exterminate the Goauld. We just want them to stop enslaving thousands of planets and robbing sentient species of their freedom." Bhor said

"Of course. We also want the same thing. As you may know, we have a group of Tauri refugees in our star system. They are now inhabiting the planet Tollana because of the timely intervention of Omeyocan race. In retaliation, several Goauld banded together and nearly destroyed their planet." Captain Vetra said

"Without the aid of Krypton, our world would have been lost." Quzalcoatl said

"Since then Kryptonian council have declared the Goauld race as it's prime enemy. We have been gathering intelligence on their troops and worlds for some time. But now we know that Asgard is at war with the System lords things have changed." Vor said with a meaningful look towards Bhor

"What are you proposing." Bhor asked

"We seek an alliance against our common enemy. Together we can drive the goauld out of the Galaxy." Vor said

Bhor said nothing for a while but suddenly he said, " Tell me something. Asgard have some knowledge about your Star system. But in our database, this star system only housed two life-supporting planets but now there are three. How?"

"Planetary engineering. We have the technology to reshape a planet to our desired design. Of course, we had to wait for a couple of decades for the planet to stabilize and fill it with life using our own flora and fauna." Vor answered

"Impressive. If we enter into an alliance and say we defeat the Goauld empire. What guarantee can you give that you won't just establish your empire over the former Goauld worlds." Bhor asked

"Until now we have not taken any foreign species under the empire. The Tauri in Tollana were refugees and we had to gove them a home so we gave up a planet that we created with our resources. Its true Tollana is governed by our laws but they are ruled by their own people. All residents of Xandar, Sarita, Tollana and Krypton have voting rights and the people elect the governments they desire. The empire only exists when all these governments work together. I am merely the face of the empire and only decide foreign treaties for the empire as a whole. We do not take foreign species onto our empire with the Tollans being an exception." Vor said

"I did not mean to offend you." Bhor said

"No, it's alright. I would be asking the same questions if I was in your position." Vor said

"I must consult with the council of Asgard. I cannot take decisions like this on my own in this matter. Can you wait one day for our answer." Bhor asked

"Of course. We can understand your position. In the meantime, I hope you will stay on Krypton as our guests." Vor said as he stood up

"I am afraid we must depart to meet the council. Another time perhaps " Bhor said as he too stood up with the rest of Asgardians

"A shame. But your people are welcome in Krypton at any time." Vor said

Bhor walked up to Vor and handed over a small device.

"We will contact you through this device." Bhor said

"We shall look forward to your call." Vor said

After that, the Asgardians left with their crew. The SIC provided them with escort until they exited the star system.


	9. Underwater palace and some experiments

For a time Vor had thought it would be very easy to be an emperor. In many ways, he now thought it would have been better to rule over a human population. At the very least he wouldn't have to deal with so many super-powered individuals. In Krypton every issue had to be dealt with extreme delicacy otherwise it will devolve into a fight that was too damaging. A fight between Kryptonians would devastate any planet especially if there is a large group of Kryptonians involved.

One of the main problems that plagued the Kryptonian population was their mortality. In a way, Vor is responsible for this problem. Vor's existence as an immortal being proved to the Kryptonians as a whole that it is possible for a higher form of existence. Vor's existence was like a siren's call to explore the possibility of being immortal. With the kind of power at the fingertips of each Kryptonians, they believed it was their purpose to be everlasting in the Universe and guide other weak races to great heights. Fortunately, instead of seeing themselves as rulers, they saw themselves as voluntary helpers without asking or expecting anything in return. This was one of the prime reasons why the Kryptonian race was so well-liked among the Omeyocan race as well as the Tollans.

While there was nothing wrong with the helping nature of Kryptonians sometimes this nature twists in many ways. In pursuit of helping other races as well as to achieve immortality, many Kryptonians turned to illegal experimentation. Most of the time such experiments leads to untold disasters and mutations. With such crimes increasing Vor had to create a more effective way to punish the offenders. In the empire, the punishments always were social reconditioning through community services and psychological conditioning. But this was becoming unreliable as the crime rates were increasing which means that the punishment systems had to be changed. This was why Vor took some of the Kryptonite shards and began experimentation to harness the unique radiations it emitted. It took him a week to finally isolate the radiation and replicate its composition. After that, he began to use the new radiation to build prisons that can indefinitely hold a Kryptonian. The prison renders their strength irrelevant and most of those who did the illegal experimentation were sentenced for life in the newly named Phantom prison.

Another major issue the governments of the Empire had to deal with was the newly named vegetarian movement. The cause behind this movement was because of the super hearing of Kryptonians. The animals that are slaughtered in slaughterhouses make the most heartbreaking noises in the empire. Vor himself has learned to shut out such voices but the newborn children with no such training are exposed to such sounds. Many scientists and psychiatrists are pointing out this early exposure as a root cause of the increased crime rate in society.

While Vor was all for creating a vegetarian society he could not exercise his will upon the governing bodies of Xandar, Krypton, Sarita and Tollana. Food was one of the fundamental rights of all citizens of the Empire and the people had self-determination in this matter. So he could not just order the governments around to obey his will blindly but he had the power to suggest such a law as he received many numbers of overwhelming requests from citizens across the four planets. The only reason most governments were unwilling to enact such a law was that the meat industry was a private sector. As vegetables and other such crops are farmed and cultivated by government departments mostly using drones and all such organic products are free for the citizens from government stores. So a sudden shut down of the meat industry would destroy a major sector that mostly employs a considerable number of citizens of the empire.

But inevitably when there was a push back from the government several people banded together and formed the green movement. Although political parties are forbidden in the empire the green movement organization was not seen as one and rather as an organization that was dedicated to the rights of sentient beings. In the end, many elected representatives lost their constituencies and Vor had to remove several members that he had appointed after popular demand. The end result was the Empire becoming Vegan within two years.

Krypton, Xandar and Sarita easily adopted the Vegan culture but Tollana was another matter entirely. Majority population of Tollana consists of Tau'ri but there was a small minority that married Kryptonians as well. Such people who had Kryptonian lineage had some selective powers that they inherited. Some Tau'ri were born with super senses or super strength or heat vision or cold breath. Anyone of these abilities seems to pop up in a Kryptonian - Tau'ri hybrid. But this only happens if the mother is a Tau'ri and the father a Kryptonian. If the mother of such a hybrid is a Kryptonian then the child born will inherit the entire Kryptonian genome.

Anyways this small majority and many likeminded Tau'ri organised the green movement in Tollana. Even if it never gained initial traction the shifting politics in Xandar, Krypton and Sarita influenced the Tollans to adopt the same laws thereby changing into complete vegetarian society. Eventually, this decision did help the Tollans as the generations born after this step seems to have increased their life expectancy.

With Tollana government also accepting the change in their diet and readied themselves for passing the bill, Vor decided to address the Empire as the law will become permanent in the empire after he approves it.

"Today our Empire is going to take a big step and in the right direction, I must add. Those who have Kryptonian ancestry have great power within their grasp. We have the unique ability to see far, hear far and so on. But because of these gifts that overwhelm our senses we developed and trained ourselves to ignore certain aspects of our senses to enjoy the world through ordinary means. I now see that was a mistake. We should not have shut out to the wailing of sentient beings that live among us as we tortured and used them to make food for our people. They are also the children of Rao who live under the same light as us.

Animals must be off the menu because tonight they are screaming in terror in the slaughterhouses, crates and in cages. Across our Empire, only six billion people live today and yet we torture and kill two billion sentient living beings every two weeks. This is a crime against our principles and beliefs. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings and we have been blind to the sufferings of those whom we share our planets. So let us come together to protect the rights of these beings who we have carelessly exploited.

But this step must not be taken because of government enforcement. This is a step that must be taken from our hearts. This is a step that must be taken so as to repent for our crimes against these innocent beings. It is for this matter that I am conducting a public vote that asks for public opinion in this matter. If only the response is 'yes' with a clear majority among our people then only will I sign this proposal into law? So please vote tonight for those who have no voice. Thank you." Vor finished his speech and stepped away from the podium as the Kryptonian senate dissolved into a thunderous applause.

All around the Empire after this speech, an alert came to the standard-issue armbands of the citizens for voting yes or no for either supporting or opposing the new Vegan bill. The screen behind the podium lit up in the Kryptonian senate as the number of votes began to trickle in. The final count surprised many in the green movement themselves as a total of 5.8 billion voted yes. As the majority opinion returned positive Vor was presented with a digital file on his datapad. He put his signature below the document with a special stylus that was used for such occasions only. Across the empire, the slaughterhouses ceased to exist after that moment officially to the satisfaction of many.

It was in all these political changes Vor greenlit the harnessing of nuclear energy and anti-matter. While nuclear energy might be seen as a setback by some people, Vor had a clear plan for using nuclear energy. In truth he never really wanted a nuclear reactor as it's yield would be much lesser than Naquadah generators but what he was truly after was to construct a nuclear warhead with a little addition of anti-matter. This weapon was something that the real Krypton had used on destroying large enemy fleets during intergalactic wars in the DC universe. The weapon's speciality was that it had the ability to breach energy shields and destroy many numbers of ships no matter the size and numbers. It will be surely very useful for the coming war. The weapon was already being manufactured under the careful supervision of STAR as well as several Kryptonian scientists.

**XXXXXXXX**

Vor trailed down a string of kisses along Kara's bare shoulders enjoying the sounds she made as he sometimes bit her on her unblemished skin leaving small red marks. They were enjoying an early morning session of renewed lovemaking. After Tollana, Kara had always been his partner in bed during night times. As they were about to continue further a holographic image popped up with an alert tone showing the face of Lea Zor-El.

"Lea, what happened?" Kara questioned as she covered herself in sheets

"Forgive me Emperor Vor, Kara. There has been a development from the SIC. They are requesting your immediate presence lord Vor. The Military Intelligence is also requesting an audience with you lord Vor." Lea informed them

"We will be right there Lea." Vor said as he stood up from the bed. Kara dismissed the hologram window as she too stood up from the bed. They quickly put their armbands and covered themselves in their suit. They quickly exited the room in a brisk pace and Lea was waiting for them steps away from their room.

"The Military Intelligence commander is in the conference room, sir. He insisted this is important." Lea said

Kara's and Lea's masks covered their faces before they entered the conference room with Vor. A round-faced man could be seen through holographic projection in the room and he stood in attention as he saw Vor enter.

"Greetings, Emperor Vor. I am Dru-Zim commander of Military Intelligence."

"Report, commander Zim." Vor ordered

"Several of our off-world agents are reporting valuable intel regarding the Goauld empire. We now believe we have sufficient forward intelligence to pursue a war with Goauld system lords." Commander Zim reported

"If that's the case then I will assign you one of the Star Force operative with you as she is an expert in covert operations herself. So please debrief her about the intel and soon as you are finished I will call a meeting of the Military Council to discuss further actions." Vor ordered

"As you wish my lord." Commander Zim said

Vor cut the transmission and connected with the SIC headquarters immediately.

"Greetings Emperor Vor. We have some good news. The Asgardians have contacted us and has agreed to an alliance against Goauld as well as strategic cooperation. They are asking for permission to send their emissaries to negotiate a treaty." Commander Lo reported

"Then accept their proposal. I will summon the council to send a representative along with a representative from the special treaties department to the SIC HQ. Your division still has the operation in command and Kara Zor-El will represent me in this meeting." Vor ordered

"As you say, my Emperor. We will be awaiting their arrival then lord Vor." Commander Lo said as Vor terminated the connection

"Kara, you and Ela will be representing me in the meeting with Asgardians also I will be summoning Nat and ask her to take over the info from Military Intelligence. She can help the Military to coordinate their assets. For the time being, I will be concentrating on preparing our fleets and the new weapons project." Vor said

"Who will stay with you if you are assigning me to the SIC.? All my other sisters are assigned to some other missions." Kara asked Vor

"I can assist lord Vor, sister." Lea accepted the task

"Are you sure?" Kara asked

"Yes, I am. I have learned from you Kara and know his schedule completely." Lea said

"It is alright Kara. Lea has my confidence. You just focus on your task." Vor said

Kara nodded and left the building for the SIC HQ.

"Lea, inform Nat about the debriefing with military intelligence." Vor ordered as he and Lea entered his personal ship.

"As you wish sir." Lea said as she began to hail Nat and inform her about her new mission

"STAR, take us to Xandar. I must inspect the facility before antimatter extraction begins." Vor said as he made himself comfortable on the command chair. Lea took her seat to his side. The AI activated the higher functions of the ship and began to take off from the hanger. The main thrusters came alive and the ship began to steadily climb the atmosphere of Krypton and soon after they exited the planet's gravitational pull the hyperdrive came online and the ship vanished in a blur as it entered hyperspace.

Their ship exited hyperspace after some thirty minutes and began to enter the Xandarian air space. Soon their ship hovered over the research facility in one of the isolated island chains. The ship docked on top of the building on a magnetic launchpad safely locking it in place. Vor and Lea floated out of the open hatch from their ship into the building. There was a small contingent of secret service agents to welcome them as they landed on the building. After exchanging greetings with various agents and scientists Vor began the inspection of the machinery installed.

The first device he inspected was the ultra-intense laser guns. That was the simplest equipment here in the lab. One of the more sophisticated machines in the lab was the anti-proton decelerator and E Low Energy Antiproton decelerator (ELEA). More than ten thousand anti-protons can be captured in a second by the anti-proton decelerator and the ELEA cools down the extracted particles so as to study and use it in stabilized conditions. After Vor was satisfied with the various equipment installed he gave permission for extraction to take place.

The extraction process began and the scientists concentrated on their work. STAR also aided them as the AI managed the different machines with extreme precision. Vor observed the readings as the anti-proton generation was off the charts but within acceptable limits which was approximately 40 million. Now the filtering process began and thereby extracting only what was needed. There are some byproducts during the filtering process like Positrons and anti-hydrogen which were also stored away for further research purposes. It took more than fifteen hours for extracting the antimatter into a magnetically suspended chamber which ensured the particle never came into contact with any matter.

After one extraction was over the equipment had to undergo a detailed inspection for any defects or damages. After that, the pieces of equipment are changed or reinstalled and the extraction begins anew. After Vor was satisfied with the progress of the facility in the extraction of Antimatter and he also inspected the weapon that was being manufactured there as well and the pace of construction was satisfactory as the project leaders have assured him that the weapon would be ready for deployment in the event of any war within a year.

In the end, Vor decided to stay in Xandar for a week so as to closely observe the workings of his modified designs. After all the weapon that the old Krypton used was a missile but his new weapon was going to be a primary gun that could fire a concentrated beam of antimatter with a chain reaction capable of annihilating anything it touches and also had the ability to slip through any shields no matter how powerful they are. Vor can already imagine a cataclysmic chain of explosions that can destroy a large fleet of ships which will ensure no enemy superior numbers could challenge his empire ever again.

As daylight began to dim and night began to consume Xandar, Vor received a hail from Kara. After speaking with her Vor felt lucky enough to be here instead of being there to negotiate the treaty with Asgardians. No matter where politics remains politics and this was one of the prime reasons Vor created the Star Force. They were designed to execute certain roles so as to take off the burden he has in dealing with each and every matter which allows him to spend more time enjoying things that interest him more like researching, sports, a good fight now and then etc.

Vor and Lea were now in the underwater palace of Xandar. After Xandar became part of the empire Vor had decided to create an underwater palace as a tribute to the old myths of Atlantis city. Vor was observing a flock of green coloured fish that were happily playing with each other near the glass wall of his room in the brightly lit palace. There was also a large number of moonshine flowers in his room providing a majestic and peaceful atmosphere in the room. Moonshine is basically the Jasmine flower with the same smell and all but along with the addition of producing a peaceful white light which was very much similar to moonlight and hence the name moonshine.

The door to his room opened and Vor turned to see Lea enter the room with a plate full of fruits and a bottle of Silverfire. Silverfire was basically a drink that is extracted from an indigenous tree that only exists in Xandar. The liquid in question was silver in colour and most importantly it changes the taste accordingly with each person. So, in short, it is a heavenly drink fit for the gods and it was expensive as hell which is not a problem for him.

But what caught his attention most was Lea Zor-El herself. She was wearing white shorts that were a perfect fit for her slim body and shapely ass. It exposed her long legs and sexy thighs to Vor's eyes. Then there was the white top she was wearing which was also too tight in his learned opinion and that too without a bra which made her perfect round globes stand out proudly with her rock hard nipples pointing straight ahead as if they were about to shoot out of her dress.

Lea blushed cutely as she saw the hungry invasive look in Vor's eyes as he devoured her beauty. She was happy she managed to capture the attention of Vor and placed the plate near the bedside. Conscious of his looks she turned her back to Vor and took hold of a water sprayer nearby and began to water the Moonshine.

Suddenly two hands fondled her breasts roughly from behind and she squealed a cute 'eep' as she dropped the sprayer. She felt Vor place a kiss behind her earlobe and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"You look very beautiful Lea." Vor complimented as his hands were exploring her body

"Mmm..." she could only moan as his hands expertly found all her sensitive spots

"Would you like to join me in bed Lea? I would love to have you stay here with me for the night." Vor spun her around and pushed himself close to her and took her firm ass into his hands. He saw her blond hair was swept to a side and her lips were parted invitingly and he wasted no time to claim them in a searing kiss. For three minutes both of them enjoyed the dance of their lips upon each other. They parted away and gazed at each other intensely.

"I would be happy to warm your bed, my lord..." Lea moaned out towards the end as Vor squeezed her firm ass roughly.

Vor smiled like a predator as he heard her reply and carried her towards his bed. Just as he placed her cute ass on the bed he tugged at her white top and removed it in one go exposing two perfect globes of flesh to his eyes. Without wasting a second he latched on to one of her breasts with his mouth and began to devour it happily while his left hand was engaged with her other breast treating it as a stress relief ball.

Lea purred like a cat as Vor's hand trailed down from her breast to the front of her shorts. She helped him remove her shorts exposing herself completely and he threw her last garment away and engaged her in a heated kiss as he also began to undress in between. They forgot about everything else and engaged themselves in each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was almost complete last week but because of heavy flooding in the state of Kerala, I am otherwise engaged with some volunteer works from our college. Things are calming down now but this was the only time I could find this week. I had a chapter almost ready for Egoistic and Sun god but now I am not in a mood to finish that one so a little more delay there as well. Anyway, got to go.**


	10. The planning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was concentrating on other stories so I didn't have much time to develop this one. I have also gone back and did a much-needed editing on the previous chapters. If there is anything I missed please point it out to me if you have time. Anyway, enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Vor woke up slowly and blinked away his sleep. He pushed himself up on his elbows and pressed his back against the bed so that his head was a little raised. His movements disturbed Lea who was sleeping soundly who latched onto his abdomen and lay her head upon his chest.

Vor absently drew small circles on her back with his fingers. His eyes got stuck on the armband that was on the nearby table and he decided to check for any messages and sure enough, Nat Zor-El had compiled the relevant data from military intelligence. He browsed through the information collected by the off-world agents of the empire. The sheer size and scale of the Goa'uld Empire were enormous right now and they were further expanding without a stop. Fortunately, they were technologically inferior to his forces as well as Asgard. But the volume of Goa'uld armies were massive and no matter what Kryptonian empire and Asgard will not be able to match the Goa'uld in numbers.

Further reading the report of Nat, her suggestion was to draw a significant number of Goa'uld fleet into a trap and destroy them en masse. Vor also agreed with that assessment as Krypton possessed the weapons and firepower to eliminate a weak enemy like the Goa'uld empire. If the fleets of Krypton were spread thin fighting the enemy then the Goa'uld could fight Krypton in a long drawn out war which will harm the empire.

Vor browsed further and carefully read through the information gathered about each Goa'uld and their throne worlds. From what he understood from the report this would be the first Asgard - Goa'uld war. There were little skirmishes here and there before but this was the first major war that the two space fairing powers were having. Then there was the fact that the Goa'uld themselves were strangely different from what Vor could remember. For starters, Sokar had yet to rebel and seems to be a strong supporter of Ra. The strange thing was there was no mention of Cronos anywhere and in his place, there was Baal as the system lord. The reports never went further into detail about some of the old Goa'ulds like Anubis, Apep or even Egeria. Vor knew about these Goa'ulds but it seems the report only focused on the present Goauld.

Then there was the fact that the Goa'uld had the largest army in the galaxy. Even with the combined forces of Asgard and Krypton, the Goa'uld would simply have the ground forces to overwhelm the allied powers. That didn't mean that the warriors of Krypton couldn't defeat them but it would certainly blow a hole in resources to hold every planet that they were about to free from the hold of Goa'uld. He had a plan that could solve that problem but first, he must have a face to face meeting with Kara and the military wing before any serious decisions.

Vor was brought out of his musings as Lea pressed a kiss on his jaw.

"What troubles you, my lord." Lea asked as she dragged herself to his eye level

"Just thinking about the war to come. We must immediately depart. So make the necessary preparations and meet me in the research facility as soon as you can." Vor said as he stepped out of the bed after pressing a kiss on her cheek and prepared to have one last inspection of the extraction facility.

**XXXX**

"I hope there is good news Captain Crot." Vor said as he entered the antimatter facility

"Indeed sir. The extraction has stabilized and all pieces of equipment are safe. Our primary objective has been achieved successfully." Captain Crot replied proudly

"What about the secondary objective? Can we weaponize it?" Vor asked curiously

"So far all our containment devices seems to work perfectly. I would say we could weaponize it but it must undergo some tests and analyse the data. Ten only can we know whether the weapon can perform as we intend it to be." Captain Crot replied

"Can't you run any simulations." Vor asked

"Sir we ran some simulations and they show promising results but this is one of the fundamental elements of creation. Without proper testing, I would not recommend the weapon for military application." Captain Crot said with a troubled look

"Then we will test the weapon. Perhaps an isolated meteor or a moon in a faraway system with no nearby life would be ideal?" Vor mused out loud

"That would be ideal, my emperor." Captain Crot agreed wholeheartedly

"In that case, three imperial class star destroyers will be arriving soon as it is possible. I hope your team will be able to arm the weapon." Vor enquired

"Yes, my emperor. But the test will take some time. We have to be extremely careful as we are moving into uncharted territory." Captain Crot replied awkwardly

"That does not matter. Take your time. I don't want you to rush the project. Anyway, use one of the ships for testing while the other two should be returned back to Krypton after making it. The testing site will be provided by the SIC and provide me with a comprehensive report of the weapon's performance as soon as you can." Vor ordered

"As you wish, my emperor." Captain Crot bowed

With that over Vor went back to his ship that was conveniently parked outside the facility. He greeted Lea and they secured themselves on their seats and set course for Krypton.

**XXXX**

Kara waited patiently inside the Royal Palace. She had been notified by Vor about his imminent arrival. Her super-hearing could pick up the distinctive humming if Vor's ship. She stepped into the ship's hanger inside the royal palace and watched as the white-painted ship docked. Soon Lea and Vor floated down near Kara.

"Welcome back Vor, Lea." Kara greeted with a radiant smile

"It's good to be back." Vor said with a smile while Lea smiled awkwardly

"Lea, you may take up your duties in the palace." Kara said

With a short bow, Lea left the two of them in the ship hanger.

"How did the extraction go?" Kara asked

"It went without a hitch. Now all that is left is to test the weapon and then we can use it against our enemies. Speaking of which, how did it go with the Asgardians?" Vor asked

"As well as we could hope for. We reached a series of agreements regarding trade and exchange of raw materials. Cooperation in maintaining peace in the known worlds has been agreed. Exchange of information is also agreed with some restrictions regarding some areas like technology, our military assets etc. They have agreed to share hyperspace lanes with us as per treaty so long as we share our own with them. They asked for a joint military operation against the Goa'uld but many of our council members were against the idea as they fear this could compromise our military secrets. Both sides have agreed for an embassy in the home planets. They were interested in our cloning technology as well as our World engine but the council was against any such exchange this early. Asgard has agreed to share all marine technologies with us and we agreed to do the same. So far things are moving smoothly and the treaty is for 10 years pending your approval." Kara explained

"Why put a limit for the treaty?" Vor asked curiously

"Everyone agreed this was a big step and both sides agreed to form a joint commission to oversee the exchange between Asgard and Krypton for the next 10 years. After that, both sides have agreed to review the treaty together and change or add anything if necessary in the future." Kara said

"Hmm, that's fair I suppose. Call a meeting with all military heads. I am ready to hear them out regarding our Goa'uld enemies." Vor ordered and he walked towards his room but was stopped by Kara's question

"You fucked her didn't you?" Kara asked

Vor stopped and turned around to face her.

"Is there any problem?" Vor asked with his heart thumping strangely

"No. So long as it remains just me and Lea and you don't chase after the others I don't have any problem." She said with a frown

"Why? Is there any problem with the rest of your sisters?" Vor asked confused

"I already knew Lea loves you and she knows that I like you as well. We came to an understanding long ago but the rest of my sisters are not that generous. They are too possessive in nature for us to be comfortable with them." Kara said as she walked closer to Vor

He pulled her close to him and hugged her sideways with his right hand holding her close to him by the waistline.

"Don't worry my love. I promise I won't take any lovers other than you and Lea without your permission." Vor pressed a kiss to her temple as he said this

"Good." Kara smiled as she leaned into his side

"Now with that over let's focus on the Goa'uld. Would you like to join me at the meeting with military heads." Vor asked

"No. You go and attend it. Nat will be there meanwhile I have to speak with Lea about something." Kara said

"Very well. I will see you later." Vor said as he watched Kara get into the lift and move to the upper levels of the palace.

He let out a sigh of relief at this turn of events. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Kara after his recent run-in with Lea. He didn't really mean to take her to his bed but he lost his control when he saw her in that white dress. Thankfully he would not be having any problems with Kara in this matter. That's one problem solved and now another awaited him with this meeting. He straightened himself and went to the conference room.

**XXXX**

Nat was speaking quietly with Ver-Wal, the supreme commander of Kryptonian military about the possible strategies they must employ when the door opened and Vor walked in a brisk pace. They stood up and greeted the emperor who sat at the head of the table_._

"Take your seats." Vor said and they began to take seats and faced him completely

"So, we are about to enter into conflict with a large empire which is crushing all planets in our galaxy under their hegemonic rule. Sooner or later we were going to come into conflict with them inevitably. So there is no point in backing out now. How are our forces?" Vor asked as he leaned forward

"We have almost three million personal serving in the ground forces with a further half million in reserves. All are fully equipped with weapons and supplies. This includes ground artilleries, transport, medical units and shock battalions." Ver-Wal, the supreme commander of Kryptonian forces said

"The SIC will be able to open the Stargates and take out some of the major planets under Goa'uld control. But keep in mind the Goa'uld ground forces will be outnumbering our troops by a large margin. Some 9f our forces will be Tau'ri from Tollana so they won't have the advantages of Kryptonian genealogy." Azor-Lo, the commander of SIC said with a frown

"The Goa'uld have already mobilised their forces to attack Asgardian fleet. So they must have lost a lot of manpower that way, right." Vor asked

"The Goa'uld forces takes a lot of time to fully mobilize. From our intel, they have yet to fully mobilize and the process is still ongoing. So, when our forces enter into their planets we will be encountering a considerable resistance." Nat Zor-El pointed out

"But from the Jaffa prisoners we took, we know the Goa'uld only employ the Jaffa as their soldiers. That means we can perhaps expect little resistance from the local population. I think the only place we will be falling short will be in space. We don't have the numbers to fight the Goa'uld evenly at any engagement." Citra-Lork, the new commander of Kryptonian fleets said as she let out a sigh

"How are our numbers in the air, commander Citra?" Vor asked curiously

"We have 350 Imperial-class Star destroyers, 1500 Ravenger class ships that are good fighters in space or underwater, 800 Harrower class Dreadnoughts, 2000 Quinjets, 200 Centurion class Battlecruisers and more than 3000 Destroyers that are superior to the Death Gliders of Goa'uld fleet." Citra-Lork informed them

"It is not a bad number to have if we can draw the Goa'uld fleets to engage us in a place of our choosing. The only problem I can see is that our forces would be spread out to fight the Goa'uld fleets." Nat observed

"Yes. Which is why I suggest that we concentrate on attacking through Stargate and capturing the ground forces of Goa'uld planets. We can counter any ships they have with concentrated attacks from our fleets if necessary. Until we manage to draw the main Goa'uld fleet into a battle we will have to concentrate on taking out their core worlds and deny them any resources thereby taking away their ability to pursue a long war. For now, let Asgard distract them in space while we take away their colonies." Vor suggested

"That would be an ideal strategy and we can further take them down if we can disable their ability to access the Stargates. I believe we have that ability to take control of the Stargate network in their empire. Our spies will be able to program the gates to our advantage." Nat mused and everyone sat up in interest hearing that idea

"Can we do something like that Commander Lo?" Vor asked

"I believe so sir. We have been able to access most of the gates by our technology so I don't see why it would not be possible to control the functions of gate remotely." Azor-Lo said after some thinking

"Then our way forward is settled. We use the gate to strike a blow to the Goa'uld that they would not recover from and I think I have the perfect target for our opening move." Vor smirked

"What planet would that be my lord?" Ver-Wal asked curiously

"We take away their soldiers my dear commander. We strike at the very foundation of the Goa'uld Empire. We strike at Dakara." Vor said with a triumphant look.


End file.
